


Sapphire Earrings

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Leia meets Grand Admiral Thrawn on a diplomatic mission.





	1. Sapphire Earrings - Part 1

A/N: First of all, this is not my story! I just “tried” to translate it from Russian to English, which was harder than I’d thought (especially since I had to rely on Google Translator for most parts, as I do not speak Russian). So if I mistranslated parts, I’m sorry. I did my best and, sure enough, had to improvise here and there, as some sentences just made no sense. But still, I had to try. I just hope I didn’t create a totally different story. It was originally posted at ficbook net. A special thanks goes to the author, Aleksandra Nemo, for letting me translate this.  
This story takes place sometime after “Return of the Jedi” in an alternative universe and it is the first part of a mini-trilogy. Enjoy.

Warning: This is pure "M" / NC-17. Do NOT read this if you're not into sexual intercourse (m/f)!

 

 **Sapphire Earrings**  
by: Aleksandra Nemo  
Original postet at: www.ficbook.net  
Cover art: https://pp.vk.me/c628616/v628616041/8b0d/_asz5qqlyUc.jpg

Solo unbuttoned the already rumpled tunic and carelessly threw it into a chair. He spread his arms and stretched his upper body, so that his muscles were visible through the thin white shirt. Leia couldn’t help admiring them, while looking up from the large heap of meeting papers, documents, contracts and budgets reports in front of her and a part of her was actually jealous of Han’s seemingly carefree life.  
“Let me guess, work?” Han asked, taking off his boots.  
“Yes, I have to finish this till tomorrow”, Leia said absent-mindedly and piled up some more documents.  
Han sat down and then put his feet up on top of the pile.  
“Han!”, Leia called out indignantly.  
“Look at the chronometer, your highness!” He pointed at the chronometer he had just removed from his hand. “It’s almost dawn! And you haven’t slept yet!”  
“I have no time to sleep!” Leia shoved his feet from the stack of papers.  
“You work too hard. You're actually starting to remind me of someone, you know? Unhealthy skin-color, red eyes…”  
Irritated Leia kicked his black boots and then, suddenly, sighed and leaned back against the sofa - wearily rubbing her eyes.  
“Are you talking about Thrawn?”  
“Well, who – besides you - has red eyes?” Han asked and threw up his hands.  
“He sees more of you than I do lately.” He said, slightly hurt and then added, with played rigor: “You. Bed. Now!”  
“No, Han, I'm so tired, but I can’t. You have to go alone.” Leia grimaced apologetically. “Sorry.”  
Han clutched his head and shook it.  
“You’re a fool.”  
Leia managed a smile. He meant well, but she just didn’t have time for him. Why? Because of a union with the Empire – and the New Republic had sent her to negotiate its terms with the Grand Admiral. She was part of a whole body of diplomats that currently stayed on the Admiral’s flagship the "Chimera". But to come to an agreement with the Imperials was harder than Leia had thought. For days on end she had sat in the conference room, defending the position of the New Republic with no results yet. They needed the Empire’s fleet. And even more they needed its commander. Grand Admiral Thrawn was, to put it mildly, remarkable. And that was true on many levels. Thrawn belonged to a race called the “Chiss”, from which Leia had previously never heard of before. This alone made it difficult to read him. But Thrawn surely didn’t help. He didn’t talk much, but when he did his words were always decisive. Today, for example, he had rejected another bill that would have allowed citizens of the Republic to enter Imperial worlds without significant damage to their economies and without creating too much of a political conflict among the population. The Republic’s situation was aggravated by the fact that Thrawn and his fleet were only a small part of the Imperial Remnant, and many diplomats subservient to Thrawn still required an approval of the Moff Council for their part in the negotiations and with that they depended on the Moffs’ good will.  
All in all, the negotiations were not easy and so Leia would sit night over night at her desk, quietly studying documents, and Han would hangout somewhere nearby. He tried to be a good friend, but slowly got bored and frustrated. Leia could not blame him for it, but did not feel the strength to put more effort into her personal life at the moment, not with the fate of a few thousand worlds at stake.  
“Han, please try to understand.” She pleaded. “I really have to look after this new project and ... “  
“Somewhere I've heard that before.” Han folded his arms across his chest and looked demandingly at Leia, who sat before him.  
“But I must…“  
“…sleep!” he finished her sentence, bent down and grabbed Leia unceremoniously. He flung her into his arms and then walked towards the bedroom.  
“No, Han! Let me go!”  
There were some scattered, awkward movements of resistance, but he decided not to listen to her objections and threw her onto the bed, before lying down next to her, hugging her tightly to prevent her from escaping.  
“But I haven’t even changed yet….” Leia complaint.  
“Shut up and go to sleep.” Han breathed into her neck.  
Leia figured that there was still a chance to escape, but her body almost immediately relaxed in the softness of the bed, blissfully she inhaled the smell of clean sheets and with that her eyelids more or less closed themselves. Still, there was one more thought rushing through Leia’s head before she – finally - fell asleep: "Only half an hour".

***

The morning was hectic. A dress that was crumpled everywhere would not do and so she quickly had to choose another one and different shoes, hair, makeup ... Leia cursed, while looking like a wolf at the still sleeping Han. Then she got confused with the sleeves and with the buttons, dropped a bottle of spirits and broke a hairpin, until she finally ran out of the quarters, clutching the documents she hadn’t had the time to work on. Damn it.  
At the meeting she felt unprepared, unable to respond to any of the passionate speeches by the Imperial diplomats and the piercing eyes of the Chiss did the rest to knock her out of her comfort zone.  
His blue skin and red eyes made her shiver. No, not in disgust. There was nothing wrong with the tall, slender man. Yet all her instincts were screaming “danger”, whenever the Chiss was close. His piercing eyes, the soft, slow, well-modulated voice – it made her feel awkward and lost, like whenever she spoke at a public event for the first time. Thrawn felt like a living torment at the moment. Sometimes it seemed like he deliberately showed up when she entered in a hot, polemic speech. And when she did feel his oppressive presence in the background, Leia got confused, lost her line of thought or sometimes even paused. Leia didn’t like it one bit and today the Chiss had not changed his habit.  
Once, as he re-entered the room, he had come to a halt behind Leia’s chair, and at one point he had even put his left hand on the back of her chair, while answering a question. Leia felt angry and a little nervous. It felt patronising and through it all she could almost physically feel the burning of his red eyes on her neck. All in all, she had just hoped that it would all be over soon. By the next morning, however, she had to do something about this - she had to defend her position better.

Almost automatically she nodded everyone goodbye and wished them a good day, before grabbing the papers that were still lying on the table in front of her and, when she was finally able to leave, Leia suddenly felt hard hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stay in place.  
Leia froze and squinted at the blue fingers resting on the snow-white fabric of her dress. Helplessly, she looked at the door, but with a sharp hiss-hash-sound it closed behind the last person, cutting her off and leaving her alone with the enemy.  
Thrawn released her shoulders.  
“There is no need to be afraid, your highness.” his voice was calm and deliberate.  
Leia broke her silence.  
“What makes you think I’m afraid of you?” She asked defiantly and then almost squealed in fright when she felt Thrawn’s finger on the back of her thin neck.  
“Your trembling.” he said plainly. “I did not expect to find so much fear in you.”  
Leia clenched her fists in anger and pulled away abruptly, rapidly rising to her feet, turning around to face him. When she lifted her head, she felt rather silly and insignificant though. Thrawn was literally towering over her. He was a lot taller and broader in the shoulders. Her anger was still there, though. He watched her carefully.  
“I’m not afraid of you, Grand Admiral. Unless you have changed your mind about an alliance with the Republic?” she raised an eyebrow, causing a slight smile on Thrawn’s lips. He then took a step backwards, giving her more room to breathe.  
“I do not change my decisions quickly. There is no reason to fear me. Princess?”  
The Grand Admiral offered his hand as a sign of peace between them.  
Leia said nothing, but to deny such a gesture, was impolite at best and then her reflexes, as well as her upbringing on Alderaan, took their toll and Leia reached for his hand and shook it.  
“Alright. Since that is settled now, please allow me to accompany you to your quarters, your highness.” He nodded towards to door. “I am sure your friend is waiting for you.”

Leia walked silently alongside Thrawn through the grey corridors of the imperial Star Destroyer. Han would be pleased to know that she got along with the Imperials, but he probably would not be happy seeing the Grand Admiral escorting her to their quarters. She really didn’t need a jealous boyfriend after such a day. All she needed was a little peace and quiet. Today had been a disaster!  
Before they had reached her door, Thrawn broke the silence.  
“You have been on my ship for quite some time and we have seen each other on multiple occasions. However, I feel like I have neglected my obligations as a host, as we have never had a chance to talk in private.” He stopped at her door. “But then again, my people tell me you are avoiding contact with Imperials – me included.”  
Leia shook her head.  
“Not at all, Grand Admiral. I just have a lot of work to do and there was simply never the right time or place.” Leia managed a smile.  
“In that case, I would like to rectify my shortcomings. It would be appreciated if you would accompany me tonight.”  
He pressed the intercom button and then brought Leia’s hand to his lips.  
“20.00. In my quarters.”  
With those words the Chiss freed her hand and walked away, down the corridor, without looking back. Leia was left standing at her door, confused and perplexed. What did he want from her? There had to be more to it than simply getting her into his quarters. He was too prudent and too intelligent for that. So it could only be one thing: a trap.

All her instincts screamed that she should not go. Moreover, she felt obligated to spend her free time with Han. But…  
Damn those social standards. She couldn’t refuse him! There was no way in which she could call him and tell him “no” without losing her face. Damn this Chiss! He had cleverly calculated all the questions and answers. He had planned this. Everyone else she could avoid, telling him or her about her tiredness and her wish to relax in solitude, but she couldn’t tell that a Grand Admiral of the imperial fleet whose help she was seeking, could she?  
Leia clenched her teeth. Going to him in private would be yet another round of political struggle. Nothing more. And Han had to understand this.

***

Han did not understand. Not at all.  
At first he had been shocked, almost dropping the blaster he had been cleaning. “You are going to spend the evening in Thrawn’s cabin???”  
“No, I…” Well, actually his description had been fine. Leia, who sat at a dressing table, slammed her makeup box close. Why was he so mad? Why didn’t he understand?  
“Han, he is our ally now.”  
The otherwise so carefree Corellian was actually annoyed by now and that in turn annoyed Leia. Why was he here anyway? Han had nothing to do for the most time, and he couldn’t understand why she had to work that hard and now he wanted to give moral advice, which she had not asked for.  
“I must cooperate with Thrawn, if I want his support ...”  
“Are you really that stupid?” Solo ask bluntly, while getting up from the sofa and putting his blaster aside. “Why do you think he invites you to his cabin? And not to a conference room? Or a restaurant? Well, I can tell you!”  
Leia sighed. How to explain a Hutt what diet was? And how to explain a smuggler how to play the game called politics?  
“Most of the important political issues are not solved in conference rooms, Han. Now I have the chance to talk to him in private. I'm even somewhat pleased that he has asked for this meeting.”  
“I bet he is too.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous!” Leia was so angry that her favourite white pearl earrings jumped out of their box, and going without some sort of jewellery was not an option. Leia feverishly rummaged the box to find a suitable substitute in the right colour, style and material. Clips or studs, it didn’t matter. Leia glanced at Solo in an irritated fashion.  
“You're not going anywhere!” He said, finally realizing that arguments would not work with Leia. “I am not letting you go.”  
“But you must!”  
Damn those earrings.  
“I won’t!” Han stepped forward and snatched the box from Leia’s fingers, but she had somehow managed to cling to a handful of jewellery. She put them on the dressing table. They were silver earrings with blue stones. Leia picked them up. Sapphires. Not exactly what she had wanted, as they were far too opulent for the occasion, but they would do. She turned to Han and abruptly stood up from her chair. Unfortunately, this did not help to erase the difference in heights between them, as Solo still towered over her, angry and in a very bad mood.  
“And what will you do, Han? Hold me by force?”  
“Do you even know who you are going to?” Solo threw the box onto the bed and threw up his hands. “It's Thrawn you’re talking about! A few weeks ago, he was our enemy and now you want to pay him an evening visit, to do what? Have a cup of tea?”  
“I'm going to him to help the Republic. Han, please.” Leia replied wearily.

Perhaps he should have tried to hold her back by force, but Leia's voice had sounded so tired and longingly, that it had knocked out the overheated Corellian and so he had done nothing to prevent her from going through the door. And now it was too late. Leia was gone, wearing her traditional crisp white dress with long Devaya earrings. Now that Han thought about it the sapphires had been blue, not unlike Thrawn. He wasn’t sure whether nor not to take this as a bad omen. Leia was an experienced politician, she had grown up in this kind of environment. She knew what she was doing.

While approaching the Grand Admiral’s cabin, Leia felt a sudden chill of fear and uncertainty running through her body. For some reason she suddenly remembered the way he had almost commanded her to come here and the way the Chiss had looked at her, while bringing her hand to his lips for a formal, but still intimate farewell. Leia hesitated ... Damn it. But now that she was here - What was she waiting for?

***

The door swung open invitingly, as Leia pressed the intercom button. Then two storm troopers escorted her through a small corridor to another room and while Leia followed them, her thoughts went back to Han. He was probably still angry and Leia felt guilty about their quarrel. Yes, she could understand him, but this knowledge did not stop her from also quietly cursing the ex-smuggler. She had not asked him to accompany her. Although Han had been nice and polite yesterday, it was obvious that they had reached a critical point and if they did not leave the "Chimera" soon, this trip might very well cause irreparable damage to their relationship.

Still heavy immersed in thought, Leia stepped across the threshold. Into darkness. She stopped in surprise, and then the heavy Dural steal door closed behind her. Leia shivered. What?..  
But before she became properly scared and regretted having left her blaster on the "Falcon", a misty blue light made her blink involuntarily. She took a step back and then, through a haze of holograms, saw the room’s owner, who was sitting in the centre.  
“Do not worry.” he said softly. “This lighting helps to notice the details. Have you seen any of these?”  
Looking around in amazement, Leia realized that she was in some kind of holographic museum and plenty of ethereal exhibits slowly rotated around its axis. There were so many. So much that, at first, Leia was confused. Paintings, statues, vases ... The princess shook her head, then her eyes focused on a single work of art, then on a second. They seemed somewhat familiar, although she didn’t know where she had seen them before.  
Finally, she recognized one of the statues. Leia came closer and felt her heart beating faster in her chest. This she had seen. The same statute had been in one of the gardens on Alderaan. She had loved that place. How often had she tired to hide from her aunts between the branches of a the huge trees there? Or behind the marble statutes? How often had she sat there? Quietly, furtively glancing around, looking out for somebody to take her back?  
“This was at my father's palace” she said, reaching with her hand for the hologram.  
“How beautiful…”  
“Yes, it is.” Thrawn answered. “I studied Alderaanian art. You would be surprised how much one can learn about people through art.”  
She heard how the Chiss stood up and went to her. He reached for her waist and pulled her over a little. Then he pointed to a tree trunk, flecked with knots and cracks.  
“Look - This is a typical style of the artist, the famous sculpture Marol-Olo. He was born and bred on Alderaan, but spent a lot of time away and then, through the memory of a child, he carved that tree. It is not a true display of Alderaan’s flora, but he can be forgiven, not having seen home in twelve years. When he was working on this statue, he was already 63.”  
Leia stared at the Imperial. Maybe it was the dark, flickering light of the holograms on his face, which made him look even more frightening with these burning red eyes, or maybe it was the fact that his hand was still on her waist, but Leia was suddenly scared. She tried to pull away, but then noticed another hologram, depicting a woman in rich robes, helplessly crouched on the floor.  
"The Rejected Queen" Leia said almost immediately, gently escaping from his warm hand. She did not understand what Thrawn was trying to accomplish with this. Why was he giving her this tour? And she was even more confused, if not embarrassed, by the warmth of his body and his hand on her waist. What if Han had been right?  
“I've heard about this work of art, but I have never seen the original. And now I never will”. Leia sighed.  
“I beg to differ.” Thrawn said. “As your assessment of the situation is incorrect. The Rejected Queen was on her way to an exhibition on Imperial City before the destruction of Alderaan and this is where she has remained ever since.”  
“I did not know this.” Leia was confused. Like in the conferences he seemed to have that effect on her. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep.  
“Take a look here and there.” Leia obeyed. “Like the Rejected Queen…” he explained. “…all of these paintings are well preserved despite the destruction of Alderaan. There are some paintings of Alderaan and other Royalty too. “  
Leia wasn’t particularly interested in them. She'd seen enough of them when she had still been a princess. But the then again, this was a subject in which she could outshine Thrawn, who seemed to know more about her home planet than she did.  
Thus Leia looked up again. Focussing on the next holo.  
“These earrings belonged to Queen Vepnele” she said. “Her father gave them to her before her marriage. But one of them, she gave to her to lover, who was so handsome and intelligent that she could not let go of him. Therefore, she left him one of the most valuable things of the time – a sapphire earring.”  
“Yes, most valuable indeed.” Thrawn said thoughtful. “But it is also a symbol, your highness. Another legend has it that with the earring the she left part of her heart. In the end he did not prove worthy of the gift. You should be more careful, princess ... “  
He came closer, a lot closer and studied her earrings.  
“I beg your pardon?” Leia was surprised and shocked at the same time. She was fully aware of his body behind her. Was he doing this on purpose? The nearness of his body was not causing any discomfort, but she could not allow herself to touch him. Not in his private quarters, not in this mysterious twilight of the room-museum. He was a very attractive man. Leia couldn’t believe were her thoughts were going. Her heart was racing, but she pulled herself together.  
“Look closely at the next holograms, princess.” A low voice behind her demanded and Leia felt strong male hands on her waist again. Leia tried to stay calm. This is nothing! She forced herself to focus on the hologram. What was so special about them? And this time it did not take long to see it. One of them stood out. It was neither rich nor delicate, and could not possibly have belonged to a Queen. Just a snippet carved out of wood on a thin leather strap. She touched it and it magnified.  
Behind her the Chiss smiled approvingly.  
“What is it?” Leia asked.  
“Interesting, is it not? It also belonged to a queen, your highness. And she appreciated it more than all her diamonds. Her name was Padmé Amidala Naberrie. And this pendant was carved by her future husband.”  
Leia felt the room getting cold. She inhaled deeply and involuntarily took a step backwards.

 _My father ..._  
_My real father._  
_He had carved this necklace for her mother?_  
_Vader…_  
_... hard hands in leather gloves painfully squeezing her shoulders. She had resisted, shouted. Captivity. She had tried to escape, but an invisible force had held her body in place and all she could do was to watch the approaching torture droid. And then she had screamed. All those screams ... and through her tears, the only thing she had seen, had been an indifferent black mask ..._  
_Her father._  
_Her father had carved an amulet for her mother._  
_And he had tortured her, Leia, on the Death Star. He had caused her so much pain._

Leia did not even notice how tightly she was pressed against Thrawn’s chest now, as if seeking protection.  
“It’s unthinkable.” she said.  
“So you do recognize your father’s work.” A voice from behind whispered into her right hear.  
Her soul stirred up with fury.

 _A cold indifferent voice commanding to freeze Han in carbonite ..._  
_Monster!_  
_But just as quickly as the anger had appeared it was gone again and was replaced with devastation instead._  
_How could he be her father?_

Thrawn did not interrupt her thoughts, but watched her closely. After a few minutes, Leia turned around to face him and saw that he had unbuttoned the upper part of his uniform jacket.  
Leia blinked.  
A Pendant.  
A Pendant made of wood on a thin leather cord hung around his neck.  
“Your father left it to me. Probably because he knew me as a connoisseur of art and an admirer of beautiful love stories with sad endings.”  
“Why those? ….. Love stories can be happy.”  
“They cannot.” Thrawn shook his head. “The greatest love stories always have a sad ending.”  
They stood there for a while - silently among the holograms and, despite the strangeness of the situation, Leia slowly relaxed, while looking at the pendant, lost in thoughts.  
It was Thrawn who finally brought her back to reality.  
“Drink with me, Leia. In the memory of your father. And my friend.”  
She had come here to talk, but not about this topic. However, the memory of Vader had stirred something in her heart. Something very heavy and dark, which had always been inside of her, ever since she had first seen the powerful black figure of Darth Vader. Like a sickening fear in the depths of her soul.  
Absentmindedly Leia took the red-wine-glass from Thrawn. She had no desire to drink in the memory of Darth Vader, but she didn’t mind the alcohol. It was an older wine, good and dry and its pleasure immediately stung on her tongue and went straight to her head. Leia smiled. The wine was not unlike its owner.  
“You should empty it, your highness.”  
Wine on an empty stomach always made her feel dizzy, but today had been a long and exhausting day, which did not help. Leia reached for a chair. Better to sit down.  
“You are still so young.” Thrawn said and looked down at her and then took another sip of wine. “But you are already an interesting figure.”  
Coming from his mouth, it sounded like a compliment.  
“I have tried to unravel you”, he explained. “In some ways I was right. But I cannot help feeling that I have missed something.”  
He knelt down in front of her and touched the side of her face.  
“What are you doing?” Leia breathed.  
But he had already removed his hand and reached for her left sapphire earring instead.  
“These are genuine Devaya earrings, are they not? A masterpiece…. with Alderaanian sapphires …. An amazing cut. As you have already pointed out, they were indeed among the most valuable things Alderaan had to offer: Sapphires and beautiful women.”  
Leia shivered. So, that's it ... There was no more reason to believe this to be some kind of business meeting anymore. Leia frowned, and the wine made it harder to think straight. Thrawn was indeed courting her, but his intentions remained unclear. Why is he doing this? She tried to figure it out, but then stopped herself - this was no game, not some kind of mundane flirting or sweet-talking with an political opponent. He wanted her, and Leia did not know how to respond to it. What if she refused? Was she even in a situation that would allow her to refuse him? Did she want him to stop?  
He took her glass and put it down. “They say that in Alderaan’s past women only gave their earrings to those who defeated them and captured their heart.” he again touched the earrings, admiring how the light was reflected in them.  
“I think you should give one of them to me.”  
“What?”  
He leaned forward and carefully kissed her. Leia’s nerves were on fire, but she did not resist. Had she lost her mind? Allowing that Imperial to kiss her? It felt good, but ...  
“No.” There. She had said it.  
“No?” When she looked up again, she saw amusement in the Chiss’ eyes. “Why? Because you already gave your heart to someone else?”  
“I ... I love Han.” She sounded like a little girl.  
“I know.” Thrawn said. “But you did not give him your heart.” His breath smelled of mint and cool wine.  
“What do you….”  
She did not have the time to finish her question as Thrawn's lips touched her mouth again, gently at first, then more forcefully. In the heat of the moment, Leia leaned forward, her fingers clutching his snow-white uniform and she felt him lifting her up.  
Leia felt dizzy and choose to blame the wine for it. Their kisses became more passionate and Leia felt her body trembling. He was carrying her somewhere. The bedroom.  
Miscalculations, diplomatic squabbles, negotiations, etiquette, morals – she was beyond caring.  
And why the hell not?

***

Leia was lowered onto the wide bed in the Grand Admiral’s bedroom. This would not be a girl’s dream in silk bed-sheets, with romantic candlelight and sensuous music. It was a plain bedroom, with a somewhat better view and muted, indirect light coming from the wall lamps. If anything, the light created a somewhat mysterious atmosphere and Thrawn’s red eyes glowed even more dangerously in the semi-darkness. The Chiss lay down on top of her, conscious not to crush her underneath him. Leia arched up and pulled him into a kiss, before letting her hand wonder over his bare neck, broad shoulders and the somewhat scratchy epaulettes. He in turn started the exploration of her body with his lips, beginning at the neck and wondering down to her collarbone. Firmly clutching her waist, he then went father south and kissed her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress. As he went back up, he used his knee to spread her legs and then firmly pressed his groin against her.  
Lea was caught by surprise by his quick advancement, almost squeaked and dug her fingers into the Admiral’s shoulders.  
“Oh Force”, she breathed. “Maybe we shouldn’t….”  
He shut her up with a long kiss, leaving her breathless, with flushed cheeks, a racing heart, and a lower abdomen that almost cramped from tension.  
“Thrawn…” She moaned, and it almost sounded like she was in pain. And in a way she was. She wanted to feel his hips moving against hers, she wanted him on top of her, in her. Still…  
“We will regret this in the morning.”  
He actually stopped, but was still lying on top of her, his weight resting on his right arm, next to Leia’s head. And then he just looked at her, thinking. Red, glowing eyes in front of her. So close ...  
She sighed and decided to leave before it was too late, only to realize that she couldn’t. She was still trapped beneath him and when she tried to get up, she felt him pressing into her crotch. Leia gasped and had to bite her lower lip not to moan.  
“Tell me, Leia, who wants to leave? The politician or the woman?” He asked quietly. “Because the bedroom is no place for politics. Here we are nothing but a man and a woman. And I want you. And I see that you want me too. So what stops you?”  
“Nothing and everything. I….”  
Thrawn got to his knees, releasing her body and then pulled her up to him. She was now sitting on top of him. Their heads only inches apart.  
“As I have said, I want you, Leia.” His hands wandered underneath her white dress, slowly pushing it up her thighs. “Now. In this bed.” He opened her silver belt. “I want to take possession of you and to hear your moans.” Slowly, he pulled the dress over her head. Leia did no longer possess the strength to resist.  
His words were more than enough to ignite a wildfire inside her, but the touch of his hands on her bare breasts brought her over the edge. God heavens, I want him.  
He pulled her closer and Leia felt the cold gold-buttons of his uniform against her most delicate skin, as he picked her up, only to lay her down again.  
“Kiss me, Leia.”  
And she did. Her fingers ran through his blue-black hair and she hungered for his taste, his smell. Then, when she started exploring his mouth, Thrawn seized the opportunity and began to unbutton his jacket, before taking off his shirt. After that, he pulled Leia into his arms, turned them around and placed her on his chest.  
“Caress me, my dear ...” He said and leaned back, allowing the girl to do whatever she liked.  
Lost in passion, Leia started to kiss his neck, stroke with her hands over his perfect muscles. Then she looked down and smiled. The man had a body to die for. Strong upper-arms, a rock-hard chest…. The Imperial navy was good for some things after all. But the pleasure went both ways and Leia heard a sigh in responds when her lips enclosed one of his nipples. Leia smiled as her pleasure was now mix with a strange feeling of power. But that feeling only lasted until the strong stomach muscles disappeared behind a belt. Should she be that bold?  
Uncertain, Leia raised her misty eyes to Thrawn.  
He, in turn, opened his eyes and looked down at her.  
“Go ahead, girl ...”  
Leia opened the belt, but then he had to assist her to get rid of the trousers. At first he only lifted his hips and Leia started to pull them off, but it was not that easy and it took too long and so he decided to help her by simultaneously kissing her and taking off the boots and trousers himself.  
And then the Admiral pulled off their last piece of wardrobe.  
Leia swallowed and shyly looked away for the first second. But then took him in - all of him: A broad, hairless, muscular chest, a firm stomach, and below ...” Leia involuntarily flinched, thinking about how little experience she had.  
I shouldn’t have agreed to this. She thought, looking at his impressive hard manhood. But at the same time, his seductive body made her mouth water. Leia chewed on her bottom-lip. Oh God, I want him, she thought. I want him in my mouth.  
After another round of fierce kisses back on the bed, Leia found the courage to take the initiative and pushed him down. She worked her way down, and then felt Thrawn’s left hand in her hair, gripping it and guiding her down. He knows exactly what I want.  
“Open your mouth, my dear ...”  
Leia obeyed. At first she just licked the head, then wrapped her lips around him and tried to take in as much of him as she could, but then she choked and pulled away. Leia looked up and felt a little embarrassed.  
“Do not rush ...”  
His hand guided her back and Leia leaned forward once more. Yes, she had blown Han, but had little experience with it and not a lot of good memories. Maybe she shouldn’t have tried. But now she was more cautious, took it slow and he helped with his hand. This was better. On top she heard Thrawn gasp. Leia cheered inwardly, yes, a lot better. At one point she even dared to gently use her teeth. But before Leia could wonder how much longer the man could take it, he pulled her back up and rolled her over. Leia smiled, kissed him hungrily and spread her legs; their hips met and Leia felt that he was ready to enter.  
“Is that a yes?” Thrawn breathed against her lips.  
She smiled. “Yes...” Leia moaned against his neck when she felt his member pushing inside, slowly and inexorably penetrating her. Her nails scratched his back, when Thrawn finally began to move in her, gradually accelerating the pace. She held him close and bit her hand to restrain the cries. But the Chiss didn’t let her, forcefully he took her hands and then pushed her arms up, holding them in place over her head. He pushed into her again and this time it ripped all the way through her until it reached her chest, then a muffled groan escaped her mouth, then another, and another, then - a scream:  
“Harder!” Leia freed her hands and clung to his shoulders.  
“I want it harder!” With that she closed her eyes, completely surrendering to the sensation.

***

Morning came unexpectedly quick. Leia felt as if she had just closed her eyes and now a high-pitched alarm-clock beeped. Someone moved and the nasty sound was gone. Then, she felt a warm body embracing her from behind. Thrawn.  
Realisation kicked in and with that a feeling of wrongness. She was in bed with an imperial Officer. With the enemy.  
What about Han? How could she explain that she hadn’t returned last night? Had she destroyed their relationship?  
Apparently, Thrawn felt her tension. He pushed himself up on one elbow and studied her with sleepy eyes.  
“Everything alright?”  
Leia turned away. What kind of stupid question was that after last night?! No, nothing was alright! What should she do now?!  
Instead, she said:  
“Why did you…”, but then she paused, and for a moment hoped that the universe would just open up and swallow her.  
“Why did I sleep with you? Is that the question you are searching for?”  
Leia looked away and nodded.  
God. Don’t look at him. Leia closed her eyes and could still feel the sweet bliss of their lovemaking. She had to stay away from him, otherwise her body might betray her - allowing the Grand Admiral to once again have her everything. Leia shuddered. She had given him so much more last night than she had given Han. Leia blushed and was thankful for the darkness. She had gone too far.  
Thrawn reached for her, but she pulled away, hiding behind the blanket. What would Han say, if he found out? What would the diplomatic corps think? What would Mothma think? And Luke? And ... Too many people were interested in her personal life to allow such folly. Leia remembered some of the things they had done last night and felt her face reddening. Damn. Leia lifted the bed-sheet and swung her legs out.  
Then she felt and two muscular arms around her, preventing her from getting up.  
“Leaving already?”

Leia opened her mouth to say something in an angry and irritated fashion, but the Chiss’ kissed her gently between the shoulder blades and her heart skipped a beat.  
“Yes.” She replied sharply. “I’m leaving.”  
She stood up, but his hand pulled her back and Leia collapsed on the bed. The Chiss grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up on the pillows, before trapping her under his body again. He looked down on her in a way that made her hair stand on end. “In light of last night’s events... I do not understand why you should want to leave so soon.”  
Leia felt trapped in the bed that still smelled of their bodies, his mighty torso keeping her down. His lips gently touched her left ear, sending sweet shivers through her body.  
“Easy enough, I want to leave because I don’t want to be here. You drugged me with wine and beautiful words... Congratulations, Grand Admiral, you got want you wanted. Now, let me go!” She tried to push him away, but it was in vain.  
“Really, did you not say….”  
Leia interrupted him, not wanting to hear him repeat some of things she had said last night. Things that had been said in the heat of the moment, but that were humiliating in daylight.  
“I know what I said! And I know what you said. And we both know that it’s not true. Just stupid things people say while having sex!” Leia snapped, while trying to free her wrist and then growled in frustration, when she felt her own weakness next to the male power of Thrawn. Just last night she had been excited by his strength, but now it turned out to be an inconvenience.  
“Are you accusing me of lying, Princess?” the Chiss purred. “I meant what I said and even if you do not trust my words, the body cannot lie. It always knows what it wants. And your body, dear Leia,” one of his hands slid down her neck and then covered one of her breast, “… responds to as mine just like it did last night.”  
“Bastard!” Leia hissed as she felt that he was winning. And the worst part was, a part of her wanted to lose.  
“Do you think I lied when I moaned with pleasure when your lips wrapped around my cock? Did I lie when I released myself into you?” Leia bit her lip shyly and then turned her face away. “Did you lie when you came last night, Leia? Tightening around me so hard I could barely restrain myself?”  
His words got her lightheaded, as flashbacks of last night entered her mind leaving her wet and wanting. When he closed the distance between them again, Leia felt that she was not the only one affected by his words. Without a warning, he reached for her buttocks and slid his hard cock inside her wet folds, causing Leia to breathe faster and heavier.  
“Say you want me.”  
“No.” Leia whispered stubbornly.  
Leaning down the Chiss kissed her slowly, exploring her swollen lips and her mouth and while doing so, moved his cock inside her folds, gently stroking her. Waves of pleasure ran all over Leia’s body and then he spread her legs far enough to position himself right in front of her entrance, ready to finally plunge into her hot, wet depths.  
Leia bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.  
“Do you want me inside of you?” He whispered into her ear.  
Leia swallowed. Why did she have to say it?  
“Yes.” The word was no more than a whisper, but the Chiss did not hesitate and thrust into her in one swift move, filling her up completely.  
He took it slow this time, which drove her crazy, moaning in desire; begging for more.  
Thrawn smiled. “Lying again, Leia?”

When they lay in bed afterwards, Leia absentmindedly stroke over his chest. He remained silent and Leia’s thoughts went back to something else: at the height of passion, she had pulled him closer, her fingers running through his dark hair and had whispered:  
“Thrawn, I think I lo…”  
A hot kiss had stopped her right there. The princess wondered if he had known what she had been about to say. And if so, why had he interrupted her? She felt almost inclined to thank him for it now.  
“A credit for your thoughts.”  
Leia shivered.  
“Nothing. Just ...” She turned her head and looked into his burning red eyes. “You didn’t answer my question. Why did you sleep with me?” She ask. “There are other, beautiful women. Here and within the diplomatic corps... So why me?”  
Thrawn sat up against the pillows.  
“I wanted to understand who you are.”  
“Understand who I am?”  
“Yes. I looked you up before you boarded the "Chimera", and I watched you during the first round of negotiations. You are difficult to unravel. You are Alderanian, but there is not a single drop of Alderanian blood in you. The Naboo blood is strong in you, but you barely know the Naboo. Your father was a commoner, but you grew up in a palace. You're a warrior, but you are also a politician. You uphold democracy, yet you are ready to rule with the iron fist of a dictator. You are a contradiction in itself, Leia. But to be honest with you, my main reason was to see how much of your father’s blood runs through your veins.”  
“My father?” Leia was almost too afraid to ask.  
“A man whom I could trust implicitly… But every time I thought that I new who you are, I found a new contradiction in you. I could not read you, which made it hard for me to work with you. Then I decided to look behind the politician’s mask.”  
“You .. did all of this just to get to know me?” Leia felt her anger rising. “All for the sake of politics?!”  
“You are more like your father than you care to admit, your highness.”  
The words enraged Leia. She threw the bed-sheet aside and abruptly got out of bed.  
“Do not compare me to him!” She hissed angrily.  
“Why not?” He, too, got out of bed.  
“You share fifty percent of his DNA, girl. Denying it is childish.” He came over and gripped her chin, forcing her to look him into the eye. “You have his fire, his passion, his devotion. You are fearless. You are so much like him ... you are your father's daughter.”  
Leia forcefully pushed his hand away. It was difficult to be more insulting than to compare her to Darth Vader. Turning away from Thrawn, she grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. She slipped into her shoes and clenched her teeth in resentment.  
What did you expect, Leia? Eternal love? After all, she had known from the start that it would only be one night.  
Yes, she should be thankful that he had not allowed her to say ... She proudly lifted her chin, only to see that he had used the time to get dressed himself. Good, that made it easier.  
“Alright. That’s it. We just pretend it never happened." She smugly turned away from her recent lover.  
“The next round of discussions will start in less than two hours and I believe I will see you there. Till then, goodbye Grand Admiral.”  
She walked to the door.  
“Leia, wait…”  
The Chiss stepped towards her, holding something in his hand.  
“You should have this.”  
Leia felt her cold politician’s mask slipping off her face.  
“No. No, you said he left it to you. I cannot ...”  
Thrawn stepped closer and secured the necklace behind her neck. The pendant was almost weightless, Leia raised her hand to touch it.  
“Thrawn, you ...”  
On her neck hung the only thing she owned, that had belonged to her father. The only thing that proved that he once had had a heart.  
“Thank you.”  
“There is no need to thank me, princess. I learned a lot from our meetings. And I guess I could be more inclined to help the Republic today.”  
Leia opened her mouth in surprise and did not resist when the Chiss drew her into a final embrace, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
“Come, my girl… it is time to leave.”

Leia walked down the "Chimera’s" hallway, fingers clutching the pendant and smiled. Somehow, she knew that everything would be alright now. But walking past one of the triangle-shape windows she suddenly stopped and looked closer at her reflection. One earring was missing. Leia could only imagine where it had gone. Maybe it had accidentally fallen off, somewhere in the bedroom – but more likely, Thrawn had taken it.

THE END


	2. Sapphire Earrings - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

A/N: Part two was even harder to translate - with countless parts I had to improvise. I’m sorry for all the mistakes I’m sure I have made. I more or less translated it in one sitting. Not a good idea.

Sapphire Earrings – Part 2

Princess Leia sat at her dressing table and brushed her hair before going to bed. It was a long and time-consuming process, but miraculously it managed to calm her down and made it possible to rethink the day’s events without any of its hassles. And even if it couldn’t smooth out all of her hair, it could at least smooth her thoughts. It had always helped her to focus. Mon Mothma said she often made important decisions while jogging and Leia did it while hair brushing.

Today she had thought about Endor a lot. Han often joked that the plan of the Alliance had been 100 men agreeing upon attacking the second Death Star without anything that even resembled a good plan and a single man daring to face the Emperor alone, distracting him. It certainly hadn’t looked like a victory on a golden plate and in her mind Leia often revisited the possibility of a dialogue with Palpatine. After all she was good at that. She believed in diplomacy. Could it have worked? Probably not. And what would have happened if she had joined Luke on the second Death Star, or had went instead of him?

Yet there was another thing that did not leave her mind - and that was not due to a lack of trying: she had jogged with Mon Mothma, had played roulette at the lower levels of Coruscant, which had actually been one of Han’s outlandish advices on relaxing, and she had slept more than one good night's sleep over it. Still, it was not leaving her mind. This thing, this “problem”, was of a more personal nature as it included Han, her faithful companion and lover, and Thrawn, her ill-advised Imperial one-night-stand, that had left a permanent mark on her memory.  
Thrawn. The name alone evoked anger and resentment in her heart. She wanted to convince herself otherwise, but deep down inside she knew that the Chiss was not entirely to blame, that if she really, really had resisted, he would not have dragged her into bed. Nothing would have happed and now there wouldn’t be this painful longing for his kisses, his body, for submitting to this man again. Leia shut her eyes. *Damn him!*  
There would be no guilty feelings towards Han, after long, sleepless nights and whenever she felt his embrace. There would be no desire to meet the Chiss again and to ask him some of the things that had been on her mind ever since. Thrawn had disappeared from her life just like he had entered it. In the blink of an eye. No calls, no news. Just like that. Leia wasn’t used to that kind of behaviour and did not like it, but what exactly had she expected after such a night? With such a man?  
When she was true to herself, Leia had to acknowledge that she had always known that it would be nothing more than sex, at worst a one-night-stand to satisfy the curiosity of an Imperial Warlord. At best it had helped the treaty along, had stopped the war between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant. This, however, made Leia feel like a disposable toy or a political whore. Angrily she bit into her lower-lip. No, she wasn’t a whore! She had promised nothing and he had offered nothing!  
Leia violently threw the comb against a wall.  
*Damn it!*  
It had been a few months, almost half a year, since she had left the "Chimera" and the very wrong sense of loss she had felt when she had left his quarters had not yet extinguished. Yes, she was fond of Han. Sincerely and deeply. And if he was gone, she would do anything to get him back. Han was reliable and cheerful, Han loved her and she was well and comfortable with him. Yet she couldn’t stop thinking about that night on the "Chimera". About the experience of that forbidden passion she had shared with Thrawn. The memory of his hot body on hers, whispering "You are mine, Princess" into her ear. About – all of it. There was no real use in denying it, the earring seemed to be well deserved.

Leia shock her head, turned away from her reflection and stood up. It was time to go to bed. It was already past midnight and Han would return from Kashyyyk tomorrow and she had planned to celebrate this. It would be nice: Just the two of them - alone with a bottle of wine. A nice, gentle evening that would hopefully help her to forget Thrawn once and for all. She had to try. He was like a drug one should better stay away from.

***

“Leia, my dear, it is good to see you.” Mon Mothma said in delight and rose from her impressive, high-backed chair in order to greet her. Leia herself had always thought that the chair look too much like a throne, but was wise enough to keep her mouth shut.  
“Please, sit down” the other woman said. “Actually, I have news from the Imperial Remnant.”  
Why did this alarm her? In recent years her force abilities had become slightly better, even Han had noticed that, and Leia had chosen not to distrust those feelings anymore. Now they were telling her that something unwelcome was about to happen.  
“I am sure you have heard that an Imperial delegation arrives tomorrow.” Mon Mothma declared. “At first we were told that Grand Admiral Thrawn would not be among them…” Leia felt her heart sank. *Oh no, please not that.* “…however, last night we received conformation that he would attend. He will not be part of the main delegation though. I guess he likes to stand out from the crowd, as he will arrive somewhat later. Still he will make it to the ball.”  
Leia bit her lip. The ball. For heaven’s sake. Could it get any worse? But she had to attend. Nobody would forgive her absence. However, on a ball is was almost impossible to avoid a meeting! Maybe she should just pretend to be ill. But maybe it wouldn’t be that bad – after all, Han had agreed to accompany her. Still, even with Han at her side, meeting him again would be difficult. People said that if Thrawn wanted something, he got it…. The night on the “Chimera” was proof of that.  
Leia had always been able to control herself, as she had been taught a certain behaviour from early childhood, but now she felt the redness flowing into heir cheeks. Thrawn ... too vivid memories were associated with that name.  
“There is something else, Leia.” Mon Monthma said in the meantime. “It is concerning Lord Vader’s Palace.” Leia grimaced painfully. On her way to the Imperial Palace she had passed it several times, but up until now she had avoided it, had never gone inside, unlike her brother, Luke. Luke had been interested in visiting their father’s Coruscantian residence right from the start, but had been thoughtful and depressed upon his return. Leia did not want to have anything to do with Vader. She had even given Luke the pendant. He had a connection to their father that she would never have and did not want either. Still, there were moments in which Leia regretted giving him the pendant.. In the end, it had belonged to their mother, Padmé Amidala. But the fact that Vader had made it, even at a time he had still worn the name Anakin Skywalker, had forced her to part with it. She could not help but think of Vader whenever she had looked at it. As well as she could not help remember the person who had given it to her.  
“I think we should lock it up and then demolish it. It’s nothing but a reminder of a terrible time.” Leia said flatly, voice indifferent.  
“A couple of days ago a research team found an interesting thing” she handed Leia a microchip that was in capsuled in a glass box. “Lord Vader had it encrypted with his personal genetic code. When it came to personal information Vader was very careful, so there was nothing we could do to active the chip. However, more detailed studies have shown the DNA of one of his children might work. Commander Skywalker ...” Mon Mothma hesitated, and lowered her eyes “…perceives everything related to Vader on a very personal level and therefore I would like to avoid involving him.” Leia had told High Command about her relation to Vader, but had not publicly acknowledged the fact that he was her biological father.  
Mon Mothma smiled at Leia and continued. “Thus, I want to ask you to take the chip and to contact intelligence Officer General Kal. Together you might be able to activate the chip. Please keep it with you all the time, Leia. The information might be invaluable.” Mothma pause for a second. “I know that there are rumours about Kal being a spy, but I can assure you that these allegations are unfounded. You can trust him.”  
“Of course” Leia nodded and took the glass box. “General Kal did not by any chance imply what might be on the chip?”  
“No. He only said that it looked like some sort of archive. It could be anything: research or development data, personal files of persons he trusted, plans, contracts. All of this could be very useful to us. But if Vader had it encrypted it like that, chances are that it this important.”  
Leia nodded. Yes. This information could be very useful to them. It would probably be best if she did not tell Luke about it, it would only heat up their relationship.

***

The ball in honour of the agreement between the Empire and the Republic was in full swing, when Leia skilfully maneuvered through the crowds of guests, dragging Han behind her and periodically pushed him in the side, whenever he started to yawn too broadly. The Imperial Moffs that had been invited to Coruscant still caused her some headache. But that was not the main reason for her erratic behaviour that night. Leia sipped at the champagne and caught herself glancing at the main entrance again. *He had said that he would be late – but that late? Maybe he wouldn’t make it after all?*  
Leia wore a long, blue dress that was tight around the waist and had a corset underneath. In general it belonged into the category uncomfortable, but beautiful. At first she hadn’t been sure about the ornaments, but then she had dared to do it nonetheless. Blue sapphires; matching the blue silk.  
Leia played with one of her earrings. Of course, those were different earrings. The one remaining Alderaanian sapphire earring was still lying in her jewellery box. It would have been a nice fit, but impossible to wear as its counterpart was still missing. And she hadn’t had the heart to throw it away either. It was too valuable for that. Han had offered to bring it to a pawn shop or play sabacc with it, which had been a little offensive. Leia smiled remembering the scene. She had called him an idiot and had then put the earring back into her jewellery box. Leia wasn’t sure if that had been right. Maybe it was necessary to get rid of this reminder if she wanted to get rid of Thrawn.

Even though Leia had looked out for him, she still had missed him entering the hall. Probably he had used a side entrance to not attract too much attention, and only when Leia felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned around and then stared at him in total surprise.  
“Grand Admiral. I had no idea you were here.” She said, while digging her fingers into Han’s hand. “Welcome to Corouscant.”She squeezed out a smile.  
He hadn’t changed. Not the slightest bit. Handsome face, red treacherous eyes, strong body.  
“Princess.” Thrawn nodded and then took possession of her hand for a brief kiss. Leia blushed when the Chiss’ lips touched her fingers. “It is good to be on Corouscant. And, if I may say so Princess, you look even more beautiful in blue.” He turned to Han. “Captain Solo.” The two of them shook hands. “Pleasure to meet you. I have heard you managed to repaired your ship?”  
Solo gritted his teeth and then declared flatly that his ship was all right, even though the Imperials had done their best to destroy it.  
Leia sighed. *Oh no.* Not a good topic. A couple of months ago, the "Falcon" had been involved in a space battle of a planet that wanted to free itself from Imperial jurisdiction. That battle had almost caused the Falcon’s decommission and had only added to Han’s suffering on board the "Chimera". However, during that time the Imperials had helped to repair the “Falcon“ and in the end Leia had barely recognized the old ship when Solo had landed it in the capital.  
“Thank you for your help, Admiral. It was very much needed.” Leia said and kicked Han in the ankle with her right foot.  
“Yes, thanks.” He said and forced a smile.  
“My pleasure, your highness.” Thrawn looked at her and then folded his arms across his chest.  
“I am pleasantly surprised that the Empire and the Republic have managed to cooperate for this long. And this is, on no small part, because of your outstanding commitment to the cause and your accomplishments as a diplomat.“ Leia saw the hint of a smile on his face and felt her anger rising like lava in a volcano, remembering the “commitment” he was referring to.  
“When I saw the state of your friend’s ship in space, I thought it best to offer assistance. Now that we are allies.” He eyed Leia again. “I do understand the nostalgic value your friend seems to harbour for this vessel, I, however, – and please do not consider this an insult-, your Highness, think you should not”. Leia cringed. *What was he talking about?* To her dismay, Mon Mothma was walking towards them. Obviously curious about their conversation.  
“Living on Coruscant requires a reliable machine.” The admiral handed her a small packet. “A small gift for your efforts.”  
Leia looked through the room, feeling that everyone was watching her, whispering, talking. *A gift?* Leia already knew it to be a key-card even before she had looked inside. He had brought her a ship. Thrawn had brought her a bloody ship! An MCS-56 by the looks of it – Edition: Sapphire blue. *Was he insane?* Leia shut the box quickly and with clenched teeth released Han’s hand.  
“Grand Admiral” She said with obvious annoyance, but quickly pulled herself together again. “I'm afraid I can not accept your gift.”  
“It is well deserved.”  
That was too much! Leia’s eyes angrily fixed the Grand Admiral, more then ready to tell him what she thought about this. Perhaps even the actively listening crowd could not stop her, but Mon Mothma appeared just in time.  
“Grand Admiral Thrawn.” She greeted the distinguished guest, and with that gave Leia an excuse to leave.  
And that she did. Leaving a rather perplexed Han behind, as she walked out off the main hall and slipped away onto an isolated balcony on the other, more uneventful, side of the building. She had to get some fresh air, calm down and be alone for a while.

Leia sighed and leaned against the parapet and as soon as she brought her head down, she could feel her sapphire earrings against her shoulders. Blue sapphires. Like the ship Thrawn had brought her, like the earrings she head worn that night.  
That alien was smart. *So, why had he come? Why the gift? To get her attention? To anger her? To show off? To show that he was the better man? To anger Han? What did he want?*  
“Whatever you are looking for, I doubt you will find it here.”  
Leia jerked up as if being struck by lightening. Thrawn.  
“Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” She yelled when the Chiss came up from behind.  
“Are you not glad to see me, your highness?”  
"No!" Leia growled.  
“Charming, as always.” Thrawn moved closer to her, until the thick hard cloth of his jacket was against her silk thin dress. Leia squeaked and felt trapped, when Thrawn put his hands on the parapet on either side of her. “After the agreement you just disappeared. No news, no word, not even a goodbye. You hurt me, my dear. I came just to see you again.”  
“Really?” Leia snapped, but froze when Thrawn's arm wrapped around her waist and firmly brought her into his embrace.  
“You will be the judge of this.” His lips lightly touched her ear, and Leia felt like riding a never-ending roller coaster. She wanted him, had dreamed about him, and on the same time she didn’t want him. She knew his lips and how they felt upon her and she liked it. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating uncontrollably, yet… she should stop him. She shouldn’t betray Han like this! Leia could feel his lips descending lower, now caressing the sensitive skin on the side of her neck and when he pushed his groin against her arse, Leia audibly grasped for air. *This was pure madness!*  
“As seductive as a corset might be…” His low, deep, male voice sat from behind as Leia felt his hands gliding over the back of her dress. “…it also tends to make things a little more…. challenging.” Leia’s mind was on fire. *Here? Outside? Madness.* With him it was always madness. He hadn’t even kissed her, but the treacherous feeling between her legs told her that she was already more than ready for him. He reached for her waist again and instinctively Leia reached for the parapet for support. The movement, however, brought the earrings crashing to her skin and in the end it was their coldness that finally brought her back to her senses.  
“No. Stop it!” She jerked away from him. “We can’t do this!”  
“Says who?” enquired the Chiss.  
Leia pursed her lips. “I do!” She snapped. “Han and I, we love each other and ...”  
He took her glass from the parapet and emptied it, before looking at her again.  
“If your relationship to Solo is as meaningful as you claim, Leia, why did it not stop you the last time?“ He leaned against the parapet with what looked a lot like a combination of arrogance and amusement.  
Fighting for control Leia shock her head. This was going nowhere and she could barely restrain her anger. Probably it was best to leave. Leia release the air she hadn’t known she had been holding and turned towards him once more.  
“It was nice seeing you, Admiral.” she muttered. “But I better return now.”  
Leia walked to the door, but Thrawn stopped her by gripping her arm.  
“Wait.” he said and she stopped. He released her arm and sighed.  
“You were right. I did not return to see you again.” He gave her a hint of a smile. “Or just say that it was not my main motivation.”  
“How come I am not surprised?” Leia shock her head. Amazed that she wasn’t angrier with him.  
“You judge me too harshly, my dear. I did – think- about you.” Leia didn’t seem to like the direction of their conversation, so he changed the subject.  
“Truth is, I need your help, Princess.”  
“Help with what?” Leia froze warily.  
“Just do me a small favour, your highness. For the fact that I contributed to the agreement. Or because I would owe you a favour. Or just out of selflessness. Take your pick.”  
Leia thought about it. This was not a good idea. She could not trust herself around him and he knew it. But Thrawn would not give up that easily, it just wasn’t his style and she was more than a little curious. Yes, the temptation was strong. And the fact that he had bought her a ship showed that he indeed needed her help. Moreover, if someone, an ally in particular, needed help, one should help, right? Otherwise it would be rude and she did not want to cause political conflict. Besides, having someone in Imperial High Command that owes you a favour could come in handy. Or was she just looking for an excuse?  
Leia sighed. “What do you want?”

***

The speeder quickly bent into a nearby stream and then separated again, approaching the black hull of Vader's palace. Leia had been more than hesitant to accompany him when he had finally revealed their destination, but in the end she had agreed. Leia handed him her security pass and Thrawn put it over his and then handed it over to a security guard. How many times had Luke asked her to come and every time she had refused and now a brand new speeder was taking her to her father’s castle. It was dark outside and Leia felt her heart shrinking in horror and, oddly enough, anticipation.  
*What would it be like?*

They easily passed the second checkpoint and Thrawn parked the speeder in an underground hanger. He returned her her security pass and Leia looked down at it, lost in thought for a moment. It allowed her total access – she could go through the whole castle whenever and with whomever she liked. It was her father's palace after all. In fact, it belonged to her and her brother now. It was a legacy. One that she had never asked for. Luke felt a little sentimental about it, but she had meant every word that she had said to Mon Mothma the other day – Castle Vader should be destroyed.  
Still, here she was now. Many corridors were still untouched, on other places whole wall panels were missing and some doors had been forced open. The corridors were held in dark grey and at some places the light panels were flickering and in others they had stopped working entirely, which didn’t help to raise her mood. In short: it was creepy.  
“This way.” The Chiss said and Leia followed him, with a strange chill in her chest. In front of them she saw a door that was still in dead lock and on their left and right some rooms were completely empty, in others she saw abandoned cargo boxes of the New Republic.  
*What had been in here?*  
Leia had no idea where they were heading. It was strange to think that at one point Vader had walked these very same corridors. Had reigned, had given orders, had commanded the Imperial fleet, had interrogated, had punished here. It was his house, his fortress, he had lived here.  
And it frightened her.  
But Vader was gone, dead - and only his palace remained and even his palace was shattered now, shattered by a hundred security service search units. Still it felt like the spirit of the man that had once been her father prevailed in these walls. A shiver ran through her body. In the age of modern technology, we still continue to be afraid of ghosts. Apparently, it was inherent to human nature. But the Chiss resolutely went ahead, easily guiding her through the dark corridors and passages, ghosts being the last thing on his mind. He had been here before. That much was obvious. He guided her with ease through the corridors and into two the turbolifts.  
“You look scared”. Thrawn said as they went through another, even darker corridor.  
“It is just very dark….. and…it feels….” Leia was confused “ ….I am an not sure how to put it in words… eerie perhaps... as if someone had died.”  
“And someone did. Vader died and in a way this building died with him, as did the Empire.” Thrawn said quietly as they ascended, once more, father up the palace and for a second Leia remembered that he had called Vader his friend once.  
“But he did not die here. He died on the Second Death Star; Luke burnt his remains on Endor.”  
“I know. I always thought it was a good funeral for the Dark Lord.” Thrawn said thoughtfully. “He once said that the last thing he wanted was a large gathering in case he should die...” Leia frowned. Thrawn and Vader had talked about how he wanted to be buried? Maybe death was more of a reality to naval officers than to civilians, but still it didn’t sound like Vader to her.  
“You seem surprised, Leia. Under the black suit, he was as human as you are. He had wishes and feelings. He cared for Luke, for example. He did not know about you, but if he had, I am confident he would have cared for you too.”  
Leia sewed on her lip. *Yes, naturally he had been human. She was human after all!*  
Still, her encounter with Vader had been so utterly terrifying that all she could see in him was the brutal, unfeeling enforcer of Emperor Palpatine. A monster.  
The quiet voice of the Admiral, echoed through the empty corridors, as they were walking towards the dead locked door. *Could she ever forgive her father? Could there ever be some kind of closure when it came to her blood-family?* Probably not. In her thoughts Vader would not change, which made it hard to really accept the reality that she was indeed the daughter of the man that was best known as “Lord Vader”.  
“Here.” He pushed a hidden button, then pulled her through a secret passage in a wall, through two more corridors and then inside an almost pitch black room.  
“Can you see in the dark?” Leia asked, surprise by the ease of his movements.  
“My vision is superior to yours, but no, I cannot see in the dark.” In the corner Leia noticed the blinking light of what could be a computer terminal, or a lamp. Thrawn went over to the flickering lights and then a white, piercing light enlightened the room. Leia closed her eyes for a second to get used to the light again. Then slowly opened them.  
An office.  
Black walls, black furniture. Sofa, desk, chair, shelves. A huge panorama window, with black shutters tightly closed. Thrawn went over to the window, did something at the wall panel, and then, with a metallic rustle, the blinds turned around and then vanished to the sides, revealing a glittering panorama of Coruscant.  
Beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. It was breathtaking. Thrawn dimmed the light again and the room was now filled with the glittering light of a city at night.  
This was Vader’s study. Leia was sure of it. The computer was gone, it had probably been among the first things the security team had taken. It had been disassembled and searched for important data at least a dozen times. But there was still the ebony desk on which it had stood, with a dark, polished surface.  
Leia looked at Thrawn. *When had he been here? After her father had died? While abandoning the city? Or earlier, when he had still been the owner of the building?*  
The office was constructed in the same fashion as the rest of the palace, but somehow it was hard to imagine that Vader had once sat at this very table, in that very chair, with visitors shaking with fear on the black couch.  
Thrawn still looked out of the window.  
“He liked this view.” he said. “Especially at night. He told me that on the day we…”he took a deep breath. “…played Doloshahmaty. Your father was a worthy opponent, but not overly fond of the game….He said he preferred open spaces. That, while his homeworld had had too much of it and he had longed for more, Coruscant had too little and that he never really got used to it.” Leia swallowed, opened her mouth to say something, but said nothing. Yes, Vader had been a person, it was time to admit it. But he had been a bad person.  
“Why are we here? The computer is gone. It’s all gone. The papers, the data crystals… Whatever you were looking for – you’re too late.”  
“I was aware of that. I do not know what they did to the walls to get the data boards out, but they did a good job. And they found a lot of the remaining data. Perhaps all. But I am no expert on this matter.” He paused for a second. “I wanted to bring you here.”  
“Why?” Leia cringed.  
“I was told you avoided the palace. But you, my dear, as I have told you earlier, are very similar to your father.” Thrawn suddenly looked a bit mischievous – a word that surely had been used before in connection with an Imperial Grand Admiral. She should never have agreed to this.  
“Your father was usually sitting in this chair, working.” Thrawn took her arm and pulled her to the chair to sit on it. He stood behind the chair and encouraged her to sit down. Leia did as she had been told and then felt the cool surface of the black leather through her thin dress. The chair was too big for her, she felt like a little girl, sitting in her father's chair. Leia tensed. She WAS sitting in her father's chair. She tried to get up, but Thrawn pressed on her shoulders, forcing her down again.  
Leia’s feet barely touched the floor. Her father had been tall. Too bad she had not inherited some of that.  
“What do you want from me, Admiral?” Suddenly, she was frightened. This was a dangerous game he was playing.  
“I want you to understand, Leia.” Thrawn came around, knelt before the chair and put his hands on her hips. “Do you even know how much power you have?”  
Leia shock her head. “And still you shy away from the mere mentioning of your father’s name”.  
“He was a monster.”  
“He was no such thing. He was a Lord of the Sith, yes. But before that he was a man and a subject of the Empire.” Leia tried to get up.  
“Sit down!” He ordered suddenly so loudly that Leia involuntarily froze.  
“Sit down and listen to me.” With the dim yellow light of the night-city pouring in through the window, Thrawn’s burning red eyes suddenly scared her. “Your father also once sat in this chair. He worked. He rested here. Read here. Sometimes he had conversations here. And he, perhaps, even had sex in this very chair.” Leia tried to push his hands off her thighs.  
“Have you lost your mind?! Do you even know what you’re talking about?!”  
“I am perfectly sane, Princess.” Thrawn had to stand up to keep Leia in place, and now loomed over her, with his hands on the armrests. “I know for a fact that he had women. Concubines, I guess. I do not think any of them lasted long. He was not the kind of man to fall in love.” Leia wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
“Is that really so hard to believe, Leia?” Thrawn slowly sank to his knees again. “Is it so disgusting? So outlandish? Your father was a man. Otherwise, neither you nor your brother would exist.”  
“Stop it, Thrawn!”  
“Why? We all seek it.” Thrawn cupped her ankles, right above her black high-heels, then gently stroke higher and with that gradually lifted her dress.  
“She might have touched his knees.” Simultaneously Thrawn's hands stroked her bare knees and his lips gently and carefully made first contact with the inside of her left calf. Leia shivered and clutched the chair, her hair standing on edge.  
“Like any man he would spread his legs for her, bringing her head closer to his groin.” Thrawn's voice set her skin on fire, causing tremors and confusion. His vulgar words excited her. He reached for her waist, pulled her farther down and then brought one of her legs up, kissing the inside of her thigh. Leia swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling her panties become wet. When she closed her eyes, she actually saw a blonde woman at Vader’s feet. She seemed far too innocent next to the mighty figure of the Dark Lord. *What on earth were they doing? This was sick!*  
Thrawn pulled her dress up to her waist and spread her legs open, so Leia could feel his hot breath on her crotch. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Thrawn's fingers touched her through the thin fabric of her panties, he gently rubbed her and then pressed a little inside. Sweet shivers rushed through her body and Leia quietly moaned, while bringing her hip forward to him.  
“It was her, who took out the excited dignity of his Lordship.”  
Thrawn pulled her panties off and Leia spread her legs for him. His face was so close and she desperately longed to feel his tongue.  
“Only when he ran his fingers thoroughly into her hair and forcefully pushed her towards him, her lips took him in deeply…..”  
*What is this? A guide to action?*  
“Shut up!” Leia growled. “I do not want to hear it!”  
*Vader. Girl. Sex. How could any sane person combine these words in the same sentence?*  
Leia fiercely clutched her fingers in his soft, black hair. Then his moist, hot tongue went through her folds; stroking, teasing the sensitive entrance to her body until he rushed inside, causing Leia to moan in pleasure. She moved her fingers through Thrawn's hair, directing the motion of his head. She could hear his heavy breathing and the sound of her bare buttocks moving on the leather armchair.  
“Oh my…” She gasped, leaning forward. “No. No! Don’t stop!”  
But the Chiss pulled away, causing Leia to groan in frustration.  
“Not all at once, Princess!” He grinned and pulled her up. Feeling the cold air instead of the back leather chair, Leia suddenly realized how hot, humid and empty she felt between her legs.  
“I can imagine Vader might have told her to stop and to bend over the desk.” Leia stared at him.  
“Stop telling me this!”  
But Thrawn squeezed her in his arms, preventing her from escaping, his knee spread her legs, pressing him against her crotch.  
“And he fucked her on that desk.” He breathed into her ear. “Firmly and quickly, and she screamed in delight…. And perhaps in pain. I imagine he fucked her so hart there were no more tears to dry.”  
Leia sobbed, and tried to rush out of his arms. Unsuccessfully. Then she raised her arms and cried on his shoulder.  
“Shut up! Shut up!”  
She was shaking with rage and disgust.  
“Why are you saying these things to me?” Leia gasped.  
“To help you understand.” the Chiss said. “He was a man. Just that. A Man. And he, too, had feelings, despite his brutality. Sometimes he could be an ordinary person, when he wanted to. Some people might say that I am not unlike him.”  
He gave her the break she needed and then he slowly kissed her mouth and she led him. The emptiness between her legs had not gone and she desperately wanted to feel his fingers there. Or better - his penis. She remembered what a passionate lover he was. And how sweet making love to him had felt. And she could feel his hard cock against her thigh, still hidden by his uniform pants.  
*I want him. I want him badly.*  
Leia pulled away, as soon as she had put her hand into her dress’ side-pocket, feeling the glass box of the microchip. *Damn!* She had forgotten about it. Thrawn should better not see this.  
Meanwhile the Chiss had caught her arm.  
“You want to leave me in this state?” He pulled her hand to his groin and Leia felt his hard cock in her hand.  
"Not here." She wanted to say. Not in the room where she could still feel her father’s presence, not on the desk he had fucked his concubines.  
But she remained quiet when she saw Thrawn open his jacket. He threw it on Vader’s chair and then stood in a black standard imperial undershirt in front of her. Then he took her and led her to the couch.  
“You are a very desirable woman, Leia.” He kissed her and then reached behind her - slowly, but steadily unlacing the corset.  
“Not here.” Leia whispered, but Thrawn had already pulled the dress off her shoulders. He then pressed his lips to her bare breast, grabbing a nipple, squeezing, sucking, caressing.  
Leia placed her hands on his shoulders and let her head fall backwards.  
“Yes…”  
How she had lacked this! With Han it was good, but this staggering feeling of overwhelment she only had with Thrawn. In the morning, she would regret what she was about to give him.  
But now ...  
Thrawn kissed his way down her stomach, causing a state of sweet dreaminess and anticipation, and then picked her up and put on her the sofa. Leia opened her legs invitingly and swallowed.  
*Come here, my love.*  
Thrawn took off his shoes, trousers and pants and then came down on top of her, pinning the woman underneath him to the couch. Leia immediately felt his erection inside the folds of her body. She pushed her hips forward, encouraging him to take her. He kissed her passionately and Leia literally arched in his hands. Her fingers scratched over the black cloth, leaving her annoyed that she couldn’t touch his skin.  
*Why hadn’t he taken off his shirt?* Leia thought angrily, but then felt his member parting her folds and slipping right inside her. Leia came up and moaned in pleasure.  
“Oh yes! Thrawn...”  
He began to move. The tremors deep inside her body forced Leia to bend on the couch, while clinging to her lover’s shoulders. She could feel his big cock entering deep into her, again and again. She grabbed his arse forcing him even deeper. He groaned in surprise and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Leia’s body pressed against his broad chest and their kisses became even hotter, more carnal. Leia felt as if her body had been set on fire and was breathing hard by now, moaning whenever he glided into her, filling her up again.  
*This is so good!*  
Thrawn accelerated the pace and she felt herself tightening around him.  
*Oh yes! Please! Yes!*  
The tremors became faster and stronger. Leia grabbed his shoulders.  
“Harder” She gasped and he complied.

When Thrawn left her, she felt warm liquid dripping out of her. Leia remained on the couch, tired - her mind somewhere between sleep and ecstasy, while Thrawn got a packet of handkerchiefs for them. *Madness.*  
“Leia.” Whatever he wanted to say. Leia was not interested in hearing it.  
“Lie down with me” she said and forcefully pulled him back on the couch. Thrawn's body was heavy, warm and tense. He leaned on his elbows, to avoid crushing her with his weight.  
Her tired body longed for a soft and luxurious bed to stretch in, but here she was, lying on a far too small leather sofa, her back damp with sweat. In her father’s study. Well, actually it was her study now. Still, it was uncomfortable.  
But then there was Thrawn, looking down at her, his fingers moving through her hair, before carefully repositioning a hairpin that had gone astray.  
“Why in the name of the force did you tell me this?” Leia asked quietly. “About Vader”.  
“You did not like it?”  
Leia was angry.  
“No, I didn’t. It was utterly disgusting!”  
“People having sex is disgusting?”  
“You know what I mean!”  
“No. Tell me.”  
“He’s my father!” Leia growled. “You told me how my father had sex! That is sick!”  
“So you finally acknowledge that Lord Vader was your father?”  
Thrawn got up and pulled her up with him. Leia gritted her teeth. She would be damned to believe that all of this had happened just so that she recognized Vader as her father.  
“Good. In any case, now you have something to think about.” Thrawn said and brought her in for an embrace. “I will take you home and get back to my ship. Things are forcing me to leave tomorrow morning. But I am glad that I came back to see you. I did miss you.”  
Leia turned away. She had missed him too, but somehow couldn’t say it. And now, when Thrawn held her so gently and firmly. It was nice and good and calm. And Leia wanted it to last longer. It would be desirable to spend the night with him. She wanted to wake up in his arms. Tonight. Every night. The realisation made Leia bit her lip. She knew it was impossible.  
“Leia ... I'm sorry, I know I have hurt you; leading you to the castle and talking about your father. I just wanted you to change your attitude. He is already dead and deserves a better memory.”

 

The END.


	3. Sapphire Earrings - Part 3.1

A/N: Part 3 is rather long and by far the most difficult to understand. Therefore, I decided to publish it in smaller parts, whenever I find the time to translate another piece of it.

 

Sapphire earrings – 3.1

Leia put the datapad down on the table and straightened herself in the chair, trying to look as majestic as possible. The man before her, however, didn’t look too impressed and grinned at her with his pale, bitten lips. Leia watched his long face with its high cheekbones and the thin mouth and inwardly shuddered in disgust. He was tin, bony, tall, and a little too smug for her liking. Leia suspected him to be an ex-military man or a former security agent. She would certainly request his file afterwards.  
“Surely not.” Leia said. “And tell the Admiral that I’m not interested in his deal.”  
The man in the other chair raised an eyebrow in a questioning gesture.  
“Do you think this is wise choice, your Highness?” He asked.  
“This is not your concern. You may leave now.” Leia said coldly and with that ended their brief conversation, her gaze following the man until she heard the door firmly shut behind him. Leia bit her lip and looked down at the datapad again - wondering if he had read the letter. She hoped not. The datapad, the “letter”, was…. terrible, disgusting, arrogant and insulting – and it scared her. She should destroy it. The sooner the better. No one should ever read this. Leia clenched her hands around the device. If Han would find it ... if security agents would find this ... if Mon Mothma would read this…. Leia sighed wearily and suppressed the urge to weep. How could she have been such a fool?

***

Back at home Leia was sitting on her living-room couch, lost in thoughts. Imaging several nightmarish versions of future. "Leia, why haven’t you brought the data-chip to the Security Council yet?" Mon Mothma would ask and the princess wouldn’t know what to say. How could she possibly say that she had lost it? After all, she had known how important it was. They would think of her as the most irresponsible girl ever! And what would they say if she told them that the chip had been stolen? Then there would be questions like: How? When? Who? How could she tell them that Thrawn had stolen the chip while she had been “distracted”. There would be an investigation and then they would find out about Thrawn, about their visit to Vader’s Palace, and ... well, about everything. And then Han would also find out.  
And if she told them nothing and the information suddenly turned up in the hands of the Empire, they would consider her a traitor. She was trapped and Thrawn knew it, that was why he had sent her this terrible letter.  
Delete. She had to delete it immediately.  
Instead, she read it again, the first lines reading:  
_"My dear Leia. My incomparable princess. My most passionate lover.”_  
Violently Leia tossed the datapad across the room, until the shameful evidence of her fall forcefully hit the door and crashed to the floor.  
*Damn it! What should she do now?*  
Suddenly the living-room door opened and Luke Skywalker paused in the doorway, almost stepping on the datapad.  
“Bad day today?” He asked, picking up the device.  
Leia looked up. Luke. Her dear brother, had long since suspected that something was amiss, but hadn’t dared asking yet.  
“Yes, but it’s nothing in particular.” She muttered.  
“I saw one of Thrawn’s adjutants on his way out, he collected his guns from the security guard at the entrance.” Luke smiled. “He had quite an arsenal with him - let’s just say Han would approve. What did he want from you?”  
Leia hesitated. Only for a moment, but it was long enough for Luke to notice.  
“You're hiding something, sister. And it has been going on for some time now.”  
“Really?” Princess' head snapped up. “Well….it’s nothing… it’s… “  
*You need to think of something now. Something convincing.*  
If she could convince Luke, she could convince Mon Mothma. The best lies always had a grain of truth in them. And then Leia raised her head. “…it’s about Vader.” She explained. “It's all about him. Just ... you know ...” she hesitated again.  
*What now?*  
“Thrawn knew Vader and he has gotten it into his head that I should come to terms with the fact that Vader was my father.”  
She was true. She could tell him that. She could, however, not tell him about Thrawn’s methods of persuasion. He would not approve.  
*It would be so much easier if she could tell him!* But he would not understand... He had always been so proud of her, the noble princess, and the fact that she had never cared about other people's opinions. But she could not tell him about her lover. Lover? Even the word felt inappropriate. They had only been together twice! Although she had to admit that she longed for a repeat. Well, that had been then. Before he had lied to her and written that unspeakable letter!  
*So you want to cheat again, Leia? Really?* A treacherous voice inside her asked. *And hope for what? Happy ever after? You won’t have that with him. But you can with Han.* Leia shock her head. Thrawn wanted her body, and Leia suspected that he wanted her more for what she was and less for who she was. She closed her eyes and remembered the letter again: _"My dear Leia. My incomparable princess. My most passionate lover."_ Maybe it was not meant to enrage her? And who was she kidding now? It was pitiful!  
“Mon Mothma told me about the chip.” Luke said casually and Leia shivered.  
“Chip?”  
“Yes. Are you not interested in what’s on it?”  
“I am.” Leia admitted.  
“Do you have it here? We could try to open it.” Leia heard her heart beating faster and felt herself panicking. A part of her simply wanted to run to her brother, confess and beg him to help her to get the bloody thing back.  
*Calm down, Princess!*  
“I'll get it. “Leia muttered and stood up.  
*Think! Think, Princess! Think! I need a convincing story now!*  
Leia slowly exited the room, closed the door behind her and left Luke alone.

Luke had noticed Leia’s strange behaviour a couple of months ago and it had gotten worse, now she looked like a hunted animal, but he hadn’t figured out why. Leia had always been brave. *When had it all started?* After her return from the "Chimera", after the signing of the agreement. Everyone had been so happy back then, that no one had noticed how pale the main heroin of the occasion had been, frantically clenching her hands and nervously pulling her earrings. No one, except Luke. Luke also did not know where Leia’s sudden obsession with earrings suddenly came from. During the Rebellion, Leia had never worn earrings, well, she had worn them on special occasions, at meetings with diplomatic allies, for example. But Luke, having studied this habit, knew that she did not even notice the earrings anymore. They had somehow become a part of her body. Leia had worn necklaces, bracelets, handbags and scarfs before, but not earrings! Now she did it constantly. It was a mystery to him. One among many, and certainly not the most important one, Luke rubbed his forehead with the datapad.  
*What could have happened that would cause Leia to throw things? Especially datapads?*  
Luke looked at the device in his hands. Even at first glance it was clear that it did not belong to Leia. She enjoyed faceless, ordinary appliances, which were indistinguishable from others, usually in black or grey. And they usually had one thing in common - Leia was careless with them. They had scratches everywhere and didn’t live long. This device, had it not been thrown against a dura-steal door, was well looked after. Clean, without a single scratch, but an older model.  
Curiously Luke activated the device. He glanced at the bedroom door, behind which his sister had vanished, and began to read…

And the more he read, the more nervous, perplexed and angry he became. At first he had thought the document before him to be a love letter from Han because it featured the word "lover" right in the first line, but soon after it became clear that it was not. And after he had finished reading it, Luke knew why his sister was so nervous and so angry, and somehow he also knew that HE was responsible for the earrings.

Luke put the datapad down on the table and thought. His first impulse had been to jump up and to demand an explanation, but during his Jedi training he had learned how to restrain himself. It was clear that she was frightened and in need of help. She felt terrible and she was in danger. He had to help her. Leia was his sister. Still, there was resentment in his soul. A feeling the Jedi hadn’t felt in a long time. He had to understand this!

Luke grabbed the datapad and read it again. Line after line, sometimes wincing in disgust when his imagination drew pictures, which, in other circumstances, would never, ever have entered his mind.

 

_My dear Leia. My incomparable princess. My most passionate lover,_

_I am writing to you to apologize for the inconvenience._  
_I know you are angry with me. Cursing the day I was born, while standing defensively in front of Mon Mothma, lying to her and to all those dear to you, about why, for some reason, you have not delivered the chip yet. I know your hatred for me is growing with every passing day and every passing moment._  
_But I also know that every night you forget about the burning rage and thirst to feel me inside of you again, you crave my touch and want to moan from my kisses. A pity that, through this letter, I cannot show you how much I concur. I miss you too._  
_Are you, by any chance, accusing me of lying now, Leia?_  
_I am, indeed, honest with you, my young Princess, and therefore offer you a compromise._  
_You want to return the chip. You want it so badly, you probably planned my murder more than once by now. Yes, I know you well, my young angel. You are hurried and quick-tempered, just like your father and just as easily fall prey to passion. You crave sincerity and you have strong feelings, love being one of them. You and your father – you are quite alike, but also different. Still, remembering your father is not always desirable. By now you should understand what I am talking about. Or do you not remember it, Leia? How you squirmed in your father’s chair when my tongue caressed your most sacred place?_  
_You are blushing now and you are angry. Yet, your anger is pointless. Call me vain for saying this, but even with all your hatred, we both know you would not be able to pull the trigger._  
_And no matter how much I would like to continue telling you how beautiful, delicate and sensual you are, I have more pressing issues to attend._

 _I want to read the chip’s content, and you want to return it. Should we, therefore, not combine our efforts to achieve a common goal?_  
_I will wait for you on board the "Chimera" and I give you my word that you will leave with the chip and that you will reach the capital safe and sound._  
_We will read the information together and then decide what to tell the New Republic. Remember, we are talking about your father here. Do you really want to share everything with Mrs. Mothma?_

_Ponder my proposal. I will send you the coordinates of the "Chimera."_

_Hoping for a positive answer._

_Yours,_

_Mitt'rau'nuruodo._

 

“Luke?! What ... What are you doing?!!!” Luke raised his head. Leia paused in the doorway.  
“Give it back!“ she yelled, extended a hand and with that the datapad escaped from the Jedi’s fingers and flew right to her. Leia gripped it and then pressed it to her chest.  
“I ...” Apparently Leia was as surprised as Luke that the Force had obeyed her wish to eagerly. “I ...” She stammered.  
“All right.” Luke said quickly, rising to his feet. “I won’t tell anyone, ok?” Then added “Do you hear me? Leia?” Leia seemed to be in another world and then started to sob, before finally falling to pieces.  
“I thought you were going to judge me ... “  
Luke bit his lip. As a Jedi he tried not to judge people in general. Still, it was hard to understand, how Leia, who was so down to earth and had so solid ideals and objectives, could succumb to Thrawn. Could, he was almost afraid to use the word, “love” him?  
“I know you don’t like it.” Leia said, but to her surprise Luke only shrugged his shoulders.  
“With whom you choose to spend your nights with, is none of my business.” And no man was worth tearing apart the bond the two siblings shared anyway. Luke tried hard not to think about Han, his friend. But he would never condemn his sister for this. Especially not when she looked so pitiful, so sad.  
“Luke? What should I do now? If it becomes known that I slept with Thrawn, I'm dead. And this chip ..” She shock her head.  
“You have to return it.” Luke said firmly, focussing now on how to fix this problem. He looked out of the window for a second.  
“Accept his invitation. I will accompany you. On board the "Chimera" I'll try to work something out. After all, that wouldn’t be the first time, we go in without a plan.”  
Leia raised her head and looked at her bother again. Sharing her secret with her brother felt like a huge mountain that had been lifted from her shoulders. But taking Luke to the "Chimera”? Somehow she didn’t like the idea. Luke felt her hesitation.  
“Well, he wants Skywalker-DNA and I have it.”  
“This sounds like a very broad interpretation of Thrawn’s invitation.”  
“And I don’t care.” He smiled a little bitter. “I've recently been told that if someone offends your little sister, it’s the brother’s duty to avenge her honour and I’m planning to do just that.”  
Her face was absolutely serious when her brown eyes met his blues. She had a bad feeling about his.  
“I'm afraid, Luke, he might have taken that into account.”

TBC


	4. Sapphire Earrings - Part 3.2

The small yacht, which should bring them to the “Chimera”, shone like a party cruiser.  
"Where did you get this ridiculous monster?" Luke asked as he hesitantly descended into the pilot's seat.  
“I got it from a girl who said that she had no use for it anymore because she was about to be married to her stiff lover, who hates the ship.”  
Luke involuntarily grinned and pulled on a pink ribbon that was attached to the hyper-drive controls. "I understand him perfectly!"  
They could have used her new ship, but Leia had refused – she would not give Thrawn that victory.  
Leia grinned when she saw Luke’s disbelieve about the ship’s interior. This was a man’s nightmare. Inwardly, however, Leia was tense. She was afraid – that much was obvious even without using the Force. The four days before the flight, she had been a pale shadow of her usual self, and whenever he had spoken to her, she had quickly finished the conversation and had left. Luke suspected that she hadn’t even seen this horrible ship before she had bought it. Han would be amused if he saw it. The thought of Han burned like fire. Ever since reading the datapad, Luke had actively avoided his best friend and couldn’t even imagine how Leia had managed to interact with him. It was easy to get away from an ordinary lover. But Han and Leia had been together for some time and had a strong bond, forged by friendship and wartime experience. And leaving a comrade in arms for the sake of a former enemy, was….. unthinkable.  
*Had Leia even told him, that they were leaving Coruscant?* For some reason Luke did not dare to ask.

"I bet he’s expecting us." Leia said. "He's clever ..."  
Luke suppressed the desire to roll his eyes. It was not the first time Leia had mentioned how clever, calculating, and ingenious he was. Thrawn – Luke couldn’t forget the letter and he suspected neither could Leia. He had destroyed the datapad in the most radical fashion – he had melted it with his light saber. If only he could erase his own memory that easily!  
Approaching the "Chimera", Luke prayed that the mere sight of Thrawn would not remind him of all the things he had done to his sister!  
*Don’t think of them together! Do not think about it at all!*

"Let me talk to him." Leia said sharply, appearing behind his back, already wearing her official attire.  
"Have they given us permission to land yet?"  
Leia sat down in the co-pilot's seat and Luke grinned at her.  
“Yes. They said they would sent an escort for Princess Skywalker."  
"You mean for the Princess and Skywalker." Leia corrected him.  
“No. No. The operator was quite clear: an escort for Princess Skywalker.”  
Leia swallowed and fidgeted in her chair.  
"Bastard." She murmured, barely audible.

A guard of honor was lined up at the gangway, and apparently the ship's captain himself was there to meet the distinguished guests. Luke uncomfortably pulled at his jacket and then glanced sideways at his sister, who wore a gorgeous, long, snow-white dress in a perfect combination with a ruby-necklace, ruby hairpins and a bright red lipstick. Leia looked majestic, and Luke was not surprised that a lieutenant from the meeting guard involuntarily gazed at her. But the captain did not.  
“Welcome aboard the Chimera, your Highness. Skywalkers are always welcome at the Empire.” He said sarcastically.  
Leia's features hardened and Luke involuntarily shuddered when he heard her icy answer."Thank you for the courtesy, Captain. But I arrived at the invitation of Grand Admiral Thrawn.” She paused and looked around. “However, I do not see him.” Then she eyed at the captain again.  
"What is it, Captain? Disrespect for the New Republic or for me personally?”  
Luke had never seen her like this. Interesting. He stayed slightly behind his sister, glad that he was not the one under her contemptuous gaze. The elderly captain, however, did not even blink.  
“The Grand Admiral sends his apologies, your highness. Unfortunately, despite of - or because of - the conclusion of the peace agreement, there are some extremists who do not want to see Grand Admiral Thrawn as the commander in chief of the Imperial fleet anymore. One of those individuals tried to assassinate the Admiral last night. He has undergone a difficult operation, and needs rest now and therefore cannot be here.” The captain said something else, but Luke did not listen. He looked at Leia instead, wondering how she would react. Outwardly she remained calm as the captain accompanied them to their quarters, but before having reached their destination, she suddenly put her hand on his forearm.  
"Tell me, Captain, is the Grand Admiral out of danger? Do you need the Republic’s assistance?”  
“He is alright, your highness.”  
Luke felt Leia relaxing. She and the Captain exchanged some more meaningless pleasantries and then she smiled at his assurance that tomorrow she would be able to talk to him.  
Luke sighed. *Heaven help. She actually cares for him.*

TBC


	5. Sapphire Earrings - Part 3.3

A/N: Another short part before going to bed. Happy Easter everyone!

A stray of brown hair was pulled back, revealing a delicate, defenseless female neck that was embraced by a tight, silver necklace. Sensitive, long fingers lifted the necklace, and bluish lips kissed the most sensitive part of the woman’s neck, before descending along the spine, caressing the bones visible underneath the silk, white nightgown. His hands glided along the sides to her hips. There he lifted the delicate fabric, revealing simple panties in an innocent white. The hint of a smile was visible on his face, when he reached for her underwear, carefully pulling. But the action only caused the woman to mutter something incomprehensible, before turning onto her side and pulling her legs to her chest, curling up into a ball.  
The nightly visitor sighed and then kneeled down in front of the bed, kissing her shoulder. He slowly caressed the woman and cautiously rolled her over again. This time she was on her back. He looked at her for a second. There was no need to wake the woman ahead of time. He lifted her nightgown, until it crawled all the way up, exposing her chest with pointed nipples. The sight alone made his trousers feel tight. He licked his lips before taking one of her tender breasts into his mouth, slowly caressing the nipple with his tongue, slightly sucking. Then he joined her in bed and the woman dreamily sighed in her sleep and arched to meet him. He was sure that by now her dream had changed into something more mature, as the woman herself now lifted her hips, allowing him to easily pull off her panties. He grinned and put the unnecessary garment into his trouser pocket, before placing kisses along the belly, down to her welcoming hips. No. Not this time. He came back up and looked into her face when he slipped his hand between her legs, fingers slowly stroking, circling her clitoris, teasing her wet flesh. A low moan escaped her mouth and slowly, but rapidly her breathing became heavier. He felt his pants become even tighter. If he would stop his current occupation to lie down between her legs, she would wake up. Well, maybe it was time to wake up. He pushed his hand more firmly against her hips and then slid his finger into her wet flesh, causing the woman to gasp in surprise. She blinked and looked around and suddenly jerked away, realizing that her dream had suddenly turned into reality. Reflexively she squeezed her knees, tried to get up and stumbled against strong male shoulders. Then she looked up.  
”Thrawn!”  
"Shhh, your highness. Or do I have to remind you that your brother is right next door?"  
At any other moment Leia would have fallen for that man, for that voice. But the mockery in it, combined with the rage she still felt for the letter and now THIS.  
“Get out!”  
“Just relax.” He lifted his head and pulled himself up so that his face was on the same level as hers. However, he had not removed his hand. Leia clenched her legs and dug her fingernails into the admiral's other hand. "Stop it." She said firmly, but he didn’t seem to care.  
“Let go of me or I'll scream!” There was a guard outside. And there was her Jedi-bother next door!  
She forcefully kicked him and the Chiss, suddenly in need of both hands, quickly intercepted a hard blow, that had been directed at his face and that now hit the bed instead. He caught her arms and pinned them up, forcing Leia back into the cushions. She looked up and frowned in disgust when she felt his wet fingers around her wrist. “You bloody bastard! I did not come here for this!” Her voice trembled with anger.  
"But I escaped from medical care precisely for this." He said.  
"Too bad the assassin didn’t kill you." Leia growled, while fighting a loosing battle under the man's body. "I said let go!"  
Thrawn lowered one of his hands again. “No.” Leia shook her head and bit her lip. "No, you bastard, don’t you dare!" She stared at the burning red eyes and suddenly spat. This seemed to do the trick. He cleaned his cheek and then furious brown eyes met scarlet ones.  
“Do you mean it?”  
"Do I mean it?!! I hate you! Get out of my bed! NOW!!!”  
Thrawn rose abruptly and quickly stepped back from the bed. Leia hastily grabbed the blanket to cover up her nakedness.  
"So they lied about the operation," she hissed angrily.  
"No. My species simply regenerates quicker than humans do. And I assure you, tomorrow we will discuss what you came here for. Goodnight.”  
Then the Chiss stepped away, closing the door behind him.  
Once he was gone, Leia cried. Rolling up on the bed, while hugging a pillow.

TBC


	6. Sapphire Earrings - Part 3.4

Her dress was intentionally strict, with a high collar and snow-white, like yesterday. Leia wore her hair in braids today, which she had tied into large bun on top of her head. Her hands trembled a little, when she covered the dark circles underneath her eyes with thick make-up. And, after a time, the proud and unapproachable Princess of Alderaan entered into the living room, a woman that had nothing in common with the emotionally shaken girl Thrawn had left last night.  
She took a cup of coffee and went over to her brother, who was sitting on the couch.  
"Good morning, Luke."  
“Morning.” He replied. Leia looked at him. Her brother looked pale and bewildered, as if he had had an unexpected visitor last night, and not her.  
"Is something wrong, Luke? You look bad.”  
"And you look great, but…." His smile felt awkward. "…. I do not understand why you gave him a DNA sample. I thought we had agreed that we would discuss some things first – together. Now ... I am not sure why I came here in first place. I mean… Good god Leia, did he really turn your head so much?” Leia blinked.  
"Luke, I don’t know what you’re talking about."  
Luke silently pointed to a magnificent flower bouquet on the coffee table. Half-pressed into the crystal vase was a note.

 _Thank you for helping me with the microchip._  
_With love,_  
_Mitt'rau'nuruodo._

****

The lieutenant saw nothing but a bunch of wonderful, yet already fairly battered, blue roses.  
"I want to see the Grand Admiral!", growled the flowers. „Now!“  
Actually Thrawn had ordered to let the Princess pass at any given moment. He had said so as soon as he had returned from sick bay, but the Grand Admiral seemed to have underestimated his skillful, but stubborn physician, who was already more than a little upset with him. Thrawn had not only left sickbay against the doctor’s advice, but had done so in a somewhat autocratical manner, which had not gone down well with the physician. His patient may, indeed, have the power to leave sickbay on his own account, but that did not mean that he could simply avoid the medic and the necessary checkups. And so it happened that the persistent professional, suddenly appeared in front of the lieutenant and stopped him.  
“No. Do not let anyone in! The Admiral needs rest. That’s an order!” The doctor said and with that vanished into Thrawn’s quarters.  
The lieutenant was visibly troubled now, unsure about the correct chain of command in this particular situation. Usually, the orders of the Grand Admiral outranked those of the physician, but now the Grand Admiral was ill. Should he still carry out his orders? Did the orders of the doctor carry more weight now? It was a logical conclusion, but he just wasn’t sure.  
Carefully, he pushed the bouquet down and immediately regretted it when he saw the expression on the Princess’ face - promising nothing but an early, painful death.  
"Ehmm... please wait for a few minutes " he managed to say diplomatically.  
“I said NOW!” Leia growled. The lieutenant laid eyes on the figure next to her and swallowed – the infamous Luke Skywalker, murderer of millions and hero of the New Republic. *This day is getting better by the minute* But the man forced himself to remain calm.  
“Your Highness, please try…” The door opened again and this time the princess just slipped in, underneath the Imperial’s arm.  
“No! Stop!”

“Bastard!" The flower bouquet crashed right into the Grand Admiral’s face and the enraged woman got ready for a second strike.  
“Are you crazy?!” The doctor asked, intercepting the bouquet, instead of finishing a bandage removal.  
“You filthy bastard!”  
The lieutenant who had followed Leia inside wasn’t sure whether he preferred to be dead or alive at the moment and just hoped that the Admiral wouldn’t threw him out of the next airlock.  
Luke, who had apparently also seized the moment, caught Leia’s hand and dragged her aside.  
"Leia! Stop it!"  
"How dare you!"  
“Would you please leave us alone, doctor? Lieutenant?” The cold, indifferent voice of the Grand Admiral said.  
With cold sweat on his face, the lieutenant quickly left the room. The doctor, however, took his time and carefully eyed Leia and Luke, before adjusting his robe. Then he turned to Thrawn. "Hot, young lady!"  
He grinned and made his way to the door. “With her dad’s temper.”

TBC


	7. Sapphire Earrings - Part 3.5

Leia stood opposite the Chiss, boiling with anger and the desire to scratch his face with her fingernails. Luke held her by the elbow, but was afraid the insidious silk sleeve would slip out of his fingers soon. The princess' face was flushed with anger and shame.  
“Pervert!” She spat. “That was low - even for you!”  
Unimpressed the Chiss looked down on his belly-bandage, which became looser by the minute.  
"Commander Skywalker, please calm your sister and sit down."  
Leia yanked her elbow from her brother's hand.  
“I want the chip! Now!”  
“With pleasure” purred the Chiss, went to his desk and returned with a glass box and a reader from his desk. The movement caused the bandage to fall off completely and Leia involuntarily flinched at the sight of a long, not yet fully-healed scar across his chest.  
Quickly she withdrew her eyes and snatched the glass box from his hands. Unsurprisingly the DNA activation was no longer necessary. But why couldn’t she read the chip’s contents?  
“Don’t tell me there is a password.” She said sharply.  
“I know it sounds a little paranoid, considering the first security barrier, but such things are always encrypted twice." Thrawn looked at the bandage and then decided to simply use two plasters instead.  
“At least this means you didn’t get your hands on the chip's contents." Leia smiled. Then she looked down on the datapad. “Cracking the password shouldn’t be that hard. We have slicers for that."  
"I would not count on that, my dear.” Thrawn said. Putting on his undershirt and reaching for the jacket. “If the password is entered incorrectly, the chip will self-destruct. Luckily, I know the password.”  
"How?" Luke frowned.  
Thrawn closed his uniform jacket, took the datapad from the princess and hinted at the password line above:  
_To those who have access._  
“I was present during the chips’ programming. Only a handful of those were created, the others are lost or destroyed. So, Princess, are you ready to cooperate?”  
Leia squeezed the datapad. _To those who have access._ Her fingers ran over the datapad. That sounded easy enough. So she entered the data "Mitt'ra…."  
"Leia, I'm not sure ..." Luke murmured, and then a strong blow knocked the device out of her hands. Leia cried out and squeezed her bruised hand, before pressing it to her chest. The datapad had fallen to the floor.  
“Do not do anything stupid, girl, this information is too valuable." the Grand Admiral said, and Luke saw his white jacket turning red.  
“You’re bleeding.”

***

“Idiots!” The doctor stormed out of the operating room and threw his robe into a chair.  
He did not have enough words to express his fury, but what he said he usually underlined with active gesticulation.  
Luke sat in an armchair in the waiting room of the medblock and just looked at the doctor. He estimated him to be around 45. He was healthy-looking considering the life in Imperial Navy and his hair was dark with some grey in it. His eyes were blue, with a hint of green around the edges and he was about six feet tall, towering over most of the nurses and other doctors and he seemed to be quite a character.  
“Bloody officers. Think they are invincible. Their God-complex increases in accordance with their rank” The doctor raged. “I clearly said: no sudden movements, no heavy lifting. But no, I am the smartest here! And you two idiots just stood there and watched?”  
Luke thought it best to remain quiet and Leia did not even raise her head.  
"These commanding-in-chief idiots will be the end of me!" He shock his head.  
“First Vader and now Thrawn. I so deserve a pay-raise. There has to be some kind of compensation for personal suffering in the line of duty. Really, I can’t stand it anymore. And if something goes wrong, I am the one to blame!”  
The doctor looked at Leia. “He’s still gone and when he wakes, I do not want you anywhere near him. Understood? No sleep-overs, no beating him with flowers. No contact for the next 24 hours! He needs rest!”  
Leia nodded and the doctor turned to leave, but Luke had already jumped to his feet and dashed after him.  
“Wait! Doctor!"  
The doctor turned so quickly that Luke barely managed to slow down.  
“What is it?”  
"You said," he began hesitantly, "you were Lord Vader’s doctor?"  
"Yes, laserbrain and I know that you two are his troublesome brood.” The medic made a face as if he saw something very unpleasant. "You have no idea how many headaches you have caused" he remarked. Luke frowned, but the doctor did not care to explain. Instead, he continued his furious tirade. "He died for you in the end and your sister is about to kill Thrawn.” He shook is head. “Skywalkers. Whenever you show up, something is about to go terribly wrong.” He sighed, waved his hand and then turned to leave.  
Luke remained standing in the reception room, looking after the doctor.  
*His father's medic! It was unbelieveable.* How long had he worked for him? Why had he never thought about that? It was obvious that his father had been in need of medical attention. How much did he know about him?  
"He is still in a good mood," remarked another, unfamiliar dark-haired doctor, who had witnessed the scene between the head-physician and Luke.  
“Do you know him well?” Luke turned to the young man. He responded with a smile.  
“Of course! Praia was assigned to the Chimera shortly before the Battle of Endor. Looking back everyone was a bit shocked then. I mean from the Executor to the Chimera – that’s a heavy demotion. Earned him his life though.”  
In contrast to Dr. Praia the young medic seemed to be a pleasant, approachable man, ready to share some information. An opportunity Luke couldn’t miss.  
"Did he say anything about Vader?"  
The young man hesitated.  
"No ... well… I think he once said that Thrawn is the very opposite of Vader. Praia is a high-class specialist, otherwise he wouldn’t have survived under Vader, I guess. And that’s also why he gets away with everything. He talks with the Grand Admiral as if he were an ensign and only listens when you shout at him.”  
There was nothing more about the commander in chief Luke could squeeze out of the young man, but the uneasy character of Wismus Praia had become a lot clearer.

"Vader sent him to the Chimera on purpose" Luke said later to Leia. “He knew what would happen and saved him.”  
"Nonsense.” The princess waved her hand. "Vader didn’t care about that man’s life and if he had had a premonition why would he have gone to Endor? To the Death Star?"  
"Because of me." Luke responded matter-of-factly.  
"Luke. You’re making things up here. Our father would never have done that!" Leia crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Damn it! I cannot wait any longer. Mon Mothma will be looking for us. Do you think Thrawn is right about the password?” Luke shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t know. We have the chip, but we can’t leave the "Chimera" without his permission. Unless you plan to escape.”  
"No. I need to talk to Thrawn.”  
Luke looked at the wall. “Strange isn’t it? Thrawn knew Vader and now I find out that his ex-physician is here, too.”  
“Luke! Stop it! Your Vader-obsession drives me crazy! Is this all you care about? Just - Stop it, ok?”

***

Thrawn looked ... pale. Luke wasn’t sure if ‘pale’ was a good word for the light blue tone of his skin, but for him is was the most suitable one. Leia, it seemed, did not pay any attention to his condition.  
"The password, Grand Admiral," she said. "And if you refuse to provide it, I'll still take the chip and leave." Leia touched her dress’ pocket, checking if the device was still in place. "And I'm optimistic our slicers will do their job."  
The Chiss opened his pale lips and tried to lift himself up and Luke involuntarily sensed his pain through the Force.  
“If not, the information would be lost." he said. “Trust me when I say …."  
“Trust you?! “Leia's eyes flashed in annoyance. “After you dishonourably stole the chip and then my DNA! Do you really think that I could trust you after all that ..."  
"….has happened between us?" the Chiss offered.  
Leia clenched her fists furiously and cast a look at Luke that almost frightened him.  
“Nothing happened between us! Absolutely nothing!”  
"Is that so?" the Chiss ask, leaning back against the pillow. "I remember quite clearly the night in which you…”  
A slap in the face stopped the Grand Admiral's speech. He smiled, Leia boiled with anger and Luke hurried for the exit.  
“I ... errm. Yeah… I think you two need to talk alone ... I'll just go."  
"Hold on, Commander. I think we are done here. And I need you to help me to convince your sister not to commit rash and ill-advised acts. She is rather prone to such things, as you may have noticed.”  
Luke shifted from foot to foot.  
"I will tell you what is on that chip. And if you agree to my plan, I will give you the password.”  
Leia pursed her lips stubbornly. The insult of the Chiss still burned and she was more than a little weary that he would deceit them again.  
So far, not all was lost. Now she could still return to Coruscant, without loosing her reputation.  
"Ok. What's on the chip?" Luke finally asked.  
Thrawn looked at him like he was a child, finally having learned its lesson.  
"The coordinates and codes of Castle Bast. Your father's shelter. His real home." he answered and Luke's eyes lit up with fire. *His father had had another castle? Maybe this one was still intact! Maybe he could find out more about his past there?*  
But the displeased look of his sister forced him to calm down a little.  
"What now?”  
Thrawn leaned back again.  
"I want your company for the trip. After the trip, you’ll have the chip and the password.”  
“Why do you want us to come with you?”  
“What is the human saying again? Curiosity killed the cat.“

TBC


	8. Sapphire Earrings - Part 3.6

Persuading Leia to trust Thrawn was not an easy task, as Luke neither possessed the Chiss’ eloquence nor Han’s smirk to win her over. In the end Luke had come to the realisation that it was the Skywalker-stubbornness that played a huge role in Leia’s refusal to come along. Leia was still too angry with Thrawn to trust him. Luckily she trusted Luke in the end, as he assured her that he did not sense any ill intentions in the Grand Admiral. However, this wasn’t entirely true. The Chiss proved to be a tough nut to crack. His intentions and plans were not easy to decipher and often led to migraines instead of understanding. It was incredibly hard to foresee his actions, although he did not possess the Force. But, perhaps, it had been the complexity of his thinking, his tactical talent, that had made him somewhat unpredictable, which in turn had enabled him to befriend one of the cruellest persons in the galaxy. And that the Grand Admiral had actually been on friendly terms with Vader, Luke did not doubt.  
"Wismus Praia?" Luke frowned.  
“Yes. The chip was intended for Dr. Praia. If things had gone differently, I would have had the coordinates a long time ago.” Thrawn said matter-of-factly. “As the chip was intended for the doctor, he will be joining us. Besides, I have always found that it is wise to have a medic around when advancing into unknown territory.”  
*Always good to be included in the decision-making* Luke thought, but said nothing.  
"So you think it could be dangerous there?" Luke frowned.  
"I do not expect problems, but should they arise, I like to be prepared.” He looked at his chrono. “We should get ready for the flight now. I already gave the order to prepare the shuttle.“

****

The four of them were flying in the shuttle: Luke, Leia, Thrawn and Wismus. The later grumbled that he was too old for these kind of adventure-fieldtrips, but the Admiral couldn’t care less about his complains. To Luke’s surprise both men had changed into what looked a bit more like civilian clothes, but were indeed black away-mission tunics.  
Leia was tense and also unhappy with something. Luke nervously glanced at the dashboard and checked the coordinates once more. According to the chip, they were heading towards a planet called Vjun, which did not exist on the shuttle's navigation system.  
„Are you sure it’s there? There is nothing in the whole region.“ Luke asked, but Thrawn did not share his worries.  
"Of course," he answered simply.  
The flight was long and what one could to do in space in the company of an embittered physician, a gloomy princess and a Chiss who, Luke realized after 40 games, could not be defeated in chess, the young Jedi did not know.  
Praia was reading a novel on the other side of the recreation-room and Leia was in the cargo bay, audibly swearing at something. Her mood had not lightened once during the first two days of their trip. If anything it had gotten worse.  
"She hates you," Luke remarked, gloomily losing the next game against Thrawn.  
"I noticed that, but thanks for the confirmation." Thrawn said, looking at his white chess pieces, before he moved his knight. Luke cringed when he realized his mistake, wishing he could undo his last move.  
“I think your sister is mostly offended at the ‘dishonest’ way in which I got her DNA. Perhaps you would also find the method dishonourable yourself, but I assure you that it was not unpleasant for her. At least until she woke up.“  
Luke looked up in shock and awkwardness. There were things he did not want to know! When he looked down at the board again, Thrawn had taken at least a quarter of his pieces with one move.  
“What?!”  
„Circumstances are not always the way they appear, Commander. Your sister loves me. She just refuses to recognized it.“  
It was said loud on purpose so that Leia, who had entered the recreation area, wouldn’t miss it.  
„You really think you can have it all, Admiral." she snapped.  
„I take as much as I can. You, on the other hand, could have so much more, but your anger prevents you from seeing the truth.“  
"Seeing the truth? I see the truth quite clearly." Leia hissed like a snake. „You are as bad as your actions.“  
„And what actions are you referring to specifically?" Thrawn smiled. It was obvious that he, unlike Leia, enjoyed their little discussion.  
„Have you lost your mind? Let’s start with the "Chimera" – you almost raped me back then. Then you took advantage of my trust and our proximity to steal the chip, followed by the fact that you stole my DNA while I was sleeping!!! How can you think that I could feel anything except hate for you?“  
The Chiss leaned back in his chair and focused Leia. „I almost ‚raped’ you?“  
Luke, taking advantage of the fact that his opponent was currently distracted, made an illegal move and threw Thrawn’s queen from the board. *Finally* Luke smiled.  
"I did NOT rape you, Leia.“ Leia crossed her arms in front of her chest, but did not object.  
„But just for the fun it of let us try to see the other side." Thrawn said softly and then turned back to the board. He glared at Luke for second, but then pretended he hadn’t noticed. When Luke looked down at the board again he saw Thrawn cornering his king with a bishop and a tower.  
"Checkmate." Luke stared unbelievingly at the board. *How in the name of the Force had he done that?!! Did he cheat?!!!!*  
Thrawn turned his attention back to Leia.  
"I did not ‚rape’ you. I offered an ‚opportunity’ and you accepted. I asked and you said yes. I gave you your mother's pendant as a sign of goodwill and possible friendship between us...“  
„And stole my earring!“ Leia interrupted.  
He smiled. „I ‚earned’ it.“  
„No, you stole it!“  
„I will buy you new ones if you want to."  
„That was a very expensive earring!“  
„I will manage.“ There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment and Luke noticed that Dr. Praia did not even pretend to read the book anymore.  
„But let's see what happened next. I said that I wanted to visit Vader's castle. And you, for whatever reason, decided to show it to me. I was grateful for this and decided to share some information about your father's life. Yes, I took the chip from you, knowing what was on it, and knowing that the New Republic would never be able to slice that password without destroying it. I had no idea about the DNA-encryption, otherwise I would have activated it back on Coruscant. Still, I could easily have retrieved your DNA without you coming here. But since I know that the contents of the chip will be of interest to you, and me being in love with you...“ his scarlet eyes flashed at these words, and Luke fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling himself to be an involuntary witness of a personal conversation „... I could not deny myself the pleasure of your company. Then we had a misunderstanding. You told me to leave and I did.“  
"But you took advantage of ..." Leia hesitated, struggling to find the right words. "And you stole my DNA!"  
"Yes, but you enjoyed it.“  
Luke felt himself blushing and all of a sudden Leia attacked Thrawn, wishing for nothing more than to forcefully remove that smug smile from his face.  
"Not in the face again." Dr. Praia looked up from his coffee mug and keenly watched the girl's miserable attempts to hurt the Chiss. He easily intercepted her blows, turned the princess around and pulled her towards him, holding her wrists. Her back against his chest.  
„No, Leia. No.“  
Luke headed straight for the exit, taking the doctor by his sleeve. This wasn’t a fight. This was foreplay.  
„I'm sure our presence will not embarrass them", he faltered. „This is so much more interesting than the novel!"  
The last thing Luke saw before closing the room, was Thrawn bringing both of them down into an armchair, Leia now sitting on the Chiss’ knees.

***

"Let go of me!"  
"You are very fond of ordering, little princess, without any consideration of others."  
"Why should I consider my enemy?" Leia insolently retorted, but the answer sounded only half as proud as if she had been standing on her own feet. Now, sitting on his knees, it seemed impossible to look independent and domineering. She felt like a little girl, wanting to escape. She fidgeted and tried to get off, but Thrawn held her tight.  
"I .." Leia began loudly, but for some reason she fell silent. Her own voice felt childish. Thrawn finally let go of her waist.  
„Come here.“ Leia didn’t really know how it had happened but somehow he had brought her up and then she found herself sitting on his lap, straddling him.  
„Look at me!“ He demanded. "Look, Leia." he repeated as the princess looked away. Then she did look at him.  
„What do you see?“  
"You“, she muttered.  
„Then look closer. What can you see in my eyes?“ Leia looked into the scarlet depths of his inhuman, frightening, but in their own way attractive, eyes.  
"You know how to do this. Just like your father and your brother. You too can see the very essence of a person, read his thoughts, his intentions, his desires, if you choose to. Read mine. Then you will know.“  
"I don’t know how to use the Force." Leia wanted to say. "And I don’t care if you lie to me or not, I just hate you!" But instead she remained silent. She was silent because when she looked into Thrawn’s eyes, she didn’t need the force to know that he was honest. There was no deception, no falsity in them - if anything she saw love.  
"You manipulate me." Leia breathed. "You've been doing it all this time. You know you did.“  
"Was it so bad?" His right hand stroked over her cheek, the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. „Were they really so unpleasant? My manipulations?“  
Leia turned away from those hypnotizing scarlet eyes.  
"Please. Let me go."  
And to her surprise he did. She stood up and went to the corner of the room.  
„I don’t want to.“  
Thrawn slowly rose, tall and broad-shouldered, straightened his back, displaying his striking figure and bearing. Leia swallowed.  
„Why?“  
"I ..." Leia straightened her dress to feel more confident.  
"I don’t want any of this, Thrawn."  
„What is ‘this’?“  
„You.“ Leia exhaled, biting her lip. But then spoke again. „I do not want to continue our meetings. After we’ve returned from this planet, I want you to give me the chip. I'll fly to Coruscant, give the chip to the Security Service, and then I'll go back to Han.“  
„To whom?“ He raised an eyebrow.  
„To Han!“  
„Who?" The Grand Admiral smiled again.  
„ HAN! Han Solo! For crying out lout. You know exactly who I am talking about!“  
Thrawn shook his head.  
He came closer and Leia involuntarily took a step backwards, her back now pressed against the wall.  
"I do not know Han," Thrawn said calmly "and I have no desire to. But I do know that I will not allow you to return to him.“  
„I don’t need your permission!“  
"Leia ..." The princess lowered her head when the Chiss came closer to her. "Leia, I will only ask this once. And you only have to answer this once. Tell me…" Thrawn carefully closed the distance and slowly raised her head to look him in the eyes. Leia knew that she was about to answer a very important question.  
"…do you love me?"

TBC


	9. Sapphire Earrings - Part 3.7

Manoeuvring through Vjun’s green atmosphere had been turbulent. The planet was covered in a thick layer of toxic clouds, under which only a thin layer of breathable air existed – barely enough to allow life. It rained all day long and the rain itself was pure acid. A planet fitting a Dark Lord of the Sith. And then, after a quick scan, they had found it, located near a beach of one of the largest oceans, Castle Bast, an immense black fortress. 

Leia shivered as the heels of her high shoes, those once bought for her visit to the "Chimera", hammered on the white marble floor, creating a booming echo in the huge stone corridors. The corridors were wide and featured high stone arches, lacking any kind of decoration. The palace seemed functional and with that unlike other palaces she had visited, which were usually decorated with paintings and drapes. Leia had hoped for some windows along the way, but only saw bare walls, stretching far ahead. The size of the palace was gigantic. Of course, Leia had seen a lot of amazing places, some of them larger and grander than this place, but her father’s palace, felt special. Leia didn’t know why, after all the castle was devoid of anything welcoming and did not meet the general understanding of the word ‘cosy’, but still, it had something to it - and Leia liked it, involuntarily thinking that if she would have had the means to build something like this, she might have done things in a similar fashion. The staircases, the high ceilings, the sandstone-walls, heavy wood and plain modern technology ... Leia took a deep breath. Why did she feel guilty for sharing some of her father’s taste? It made no sense. It was illogical. Still, it was there. Yes, she liked the building. Somehow. But she certainly would have added more interior details to it. Simplistic and functional – these were the distinctive features of any rooms Vader had lived in.  
Thrawn was leading their party and walked a little too fast for Leia’s liking, but it was obvious that he had no interest in the castle’s interior and furnishing. Then, a secretary robot, by the name of GM-67, met them and barely managed to keep up with them, while moving in a strange, wobbling fashion, not unlike C3PO. Leia tried to listen to what the droid said while they passed a gallery, but failed miserably, as her thoughts were still occupied by something else, or rather someone else. Thrawn.  
She couldn’t get out of her head what they had said in the shuttle’s recreation room. Instead of giving him an answer, she had made love to him. It had started in the recreation room, but then they gone to her cabin. Leia shock her head. *Madness.* He had not repeated the question and neither had he demanded an answer. And then, after it had been over, they had not talked much, only exchanging monosyllabic remarks if necessary. Yet he had commented on Leia’s missing earrings, an unspoken, but clear sign of disapproval. Leia sighed. She had never worn earrings during her years in the Rebellion and had never been too found of precious gemstones. Back on Alderaan, when she had still been a girl, laughing with friends, while making naive plans for the future, the other girls had dreamed of a life in wealth, a life with jewels and gemstones, but not her. She had laughed at them, and now, as an adult woman, it was she who wore sapphires. She could have asked Thrawn why it mattered to him, but seeing him smile at her, standing on the threshold of her cabin, had been enough. And now she was wearing earrings, sapphire earrings. Instinctively Leia reached for them, feeling their texture. All her troubles had started with these bloody stones. Maybe they would also end, if she would dispose of them. But knowing Thrawn, chances were that he would simply buy her new ones.  


In the meantime they had arrived at what looked like a private medblock. Praia, sensing some native, professional environment, smiled and then boldly took the lead. The robot trotted behind him, and told him all he knew about the medblock and its equipment. But Praia did not listen and swept farther, deep into the snow-white corridor - right to a locked steel door. Thrawn then slowed his pace and stopped in front of it.  
"Open the door, GM-67," Praia ordered. The droid activated the door panel and entered a code. Then a heavy, white steel door, at least as thick as Leia's waist, released white, thick air that smelled sterile and of medication.  
The room had white walls, a white ceiling, white tables with medical devices. And a white closed capsule.  
Leia felt the Force inside of her. Disturbing her. Trying to tell her something. Her pulse raced, loudly pounding in her ears. *No. This couldn’t be.* Leia rushed forward, almost pushing Praia over. Then the Princess froze.  
"Impossible ..." she breathed - looking right at Anakin Skywalker.

TBC


	10. Sapphire Earrings - Part 3.8

Anakin Skywalker lay before her. Calm, with closed eyes and in a white medical shirt. This was how he was remembered in the holograms of the Clone Wars era. Maybe a little older, with slightly shorter hair and without the famous scar on his forehead.  
"A clone.” Luke said quietly, leaning over the glass dome. Then he looked back at Thrawn.  
"Did you know this?" Thrawn didn’t answer and remained in the door-frame, quietly waiting for something. Then he gave the doctor a short nod, who in turn set up the instruments. Next, the white capsule opened with an audible “hiss”. It took about fifteen minutes till the drugs stopped working and then, the clone of Anakin Skywalker, that had been asleep for years, finally opened his eyes.  
Luke swallowed and hesitantly looked at his sister, who was now standing (or better hiding) behind Thrawn. It was a strange feeling. Luke had longed to know more about his father and about the force, but now he was unsure if he really wanted this. How much did he really know about the man he called father?  
Praia disconnected the wires and sensors, measured the clone’s pulse, and then, with a forceful move, pushed the clone back onto the bed.  
“No! Lie down!” He barked, checked the monitors once more and then grumbled something incomprehensible. The clone opened his mouth, coughed slightly and then licked his lips.  
“A leopard cannot change its spots. Even when he witnesses a resurrection.” he said heavily. “You are still too rude for your own good, doctor.”  
Leia shuddered and took another step backwards. Hopefully he would miss her.  
*Oh God, he’s the same. No, he’s not. He’s just a clone. Vader is dead!* Her breath quickened.  
"Dead?" The clone asked and sat up, despite the violent protests of his physician. He looked at Leia and then to Praia.  
"What year do we have? How is the Empire?” Luke frowned in confusion. *The Empire?*  
“Don’t you remember?”  
The clone smiled slightly. "It seems that I am unaware of a lot of things." He looked at Leia again. “What I know depends solely on the last memory update and I have a feeling that was a long time ago.” Praia looked at the impatient patient.  
"Alright. Get out of here. All of you. He needs rest and I have to check everything.” The clone laid down again, but then changed his mind and raised himself on an elbow.  
"Thrawn, you will stay behind.”  
Leia saw the hint of a smile on the Chiss’ face as he went forward into the medblock.  
"Welcome back, my Lord.”

***  
A couple of days later, the rain heavily pounded down on the roof of the terrace, and a cold wind blew inside, rhythmically moving the light white curtains. This was Leia’s hiding place, were she sat, lost in thoughts, and for the most time alone. Her father was alive. She knew that the clone was not really her father, but he remembered everything Vader remembered and by the looks it of he also possessed Vader's character and habits - only his appearance deceived the casual spectator. The appearance of Anakin Skywalker, a young, strong and handsome man with blue eyes. Luke had inherited these eyes. Leia was amazed to see how similar they were, at least optically. But Thrawn had told her that the similarity more or less stopped there and that she resembled her father in character much more than Luke did. Leia sighed. That was not the easiest pill to swallow. Leia did not know whether to laugh or cry about it and the current tense situation simply made her hide on this terrace, avoiding everyone.  
She was afraid to face ‘Vader’ and anxious about meeting Thrawn again. She still didn’t know how to answer his question, but she had to talk to him - soon. In the last couple of days he had spend too much time with her ‘father’ and too little with her. She had only been alone with him once after they had reached the planet. Yesterday. And that meeting had been unsettling. He had simply approached her and had put a ring on her finger. Leia touched the thin, elegant ring. Naturally it featured a blue sapphire. He had not gone down on his knee or anything, he had simply slipped it on her finger, telling her to think about what she wanted. Leia twisted the ring on her finger. It was hard to think. Her life was a mess at the moment and she didn't know whether she had made the right choice by coming here and if she could really cope with such a promise.  
"Damn these stones," the princess muttered, "all misfortunes come from you." But the ring was still on her finger. It was beautiful. *Maybe it wasn’t meant as an engagement ring?* Leia shock her head. *And how likely is that? Stop deceiving yourself!*  
Leia got up and paced the terrace like a tiger, still twisting the ring. They had been here for three whole days now. And she had to make a choice. A final choice. She had to go home, otherwise her friends would most likely think of her as a conspirator. She had to return to Coruscant. She really should report all of this to Mon Mothma and come clean with Han.  
*But what about Luke?* Leia thought and she envied him - because for him the choice was easy. He did not have her experiences with the Empire, with their father. He did not have her past, her career. Luke would stay. At least for the moment.  
*What should I do?* Leia paused, clutching her fingers. The unresolved question hung in the air, forcing her to mentally play-out even the most insane versions of the future.

"Leia ..." She flinched and turned.  
"Thrawn," she said and automatically straightened her back, throwing back her braids.  
“I see you still do not want to put up with reality?” he sighed and stood next to her on the terrace, looking at the beach through the rain.  
"I am afraid, it is time for you to define both, your desires and goals.” He looked at her. “It is time to choose with whom you want to be.” Leia bit her lip and turned around, stubbornly looking in the opposite direction.  
“For you it's easy to say: ‘Choose!’” She could not stop her herself. “How can I betray the Republic, for which I have fought for so many years? How can I leave my friends? My political career? My reputation?”  
Leia shock her head. And what if her rash actions shattered the delicate balance? Not only within the Republic, but also concerning their current peace agreement. Too many people were accustomed to regard Imperials as their enemies. They wouldn’t understand.  
"I cannot give you the answers to that. But, at the moment, we are no enemies and your talents will always be needed" Thrawn said. "Some people will judge you - for sure, your ex-lover being among them. But in the end it is your life, your decision.”  
Now he turned around too, both facing the terrace door.  
“Your father’s clone is quite remarkable compared to other specimen I have seen in my time. In fact, I might transfer command to him, in due time. He seems to be what your people call “the real deal”. Together, we could change the galaxy and when that happens, I want you by my side.”  
He looked at Leia. “I have no intention to violate the terms of our political union.”  
*yet* Leia mentally added.  
“Your decision. But you will have to make it soon. I am willing to wait, but your time is running out. I will leave you now, Leia. When the answer is yes, come to me tonight, if it is no, this is goodbye.” He did not touch her, he did not look at her, he just walked towards the door. Leia panicked and felt like a part of her soul was about to be ripped out when she saw him departing.  
*This was it?! This was goodbye?! Was this the last time she would ever see him?! Why?!* Suddenly she thought of her mother. Why had she been with her father? *We don’t get to choose who we love.*  
No, she couldn’t bare it. She couldn’t let him go. She couldn’t be without him.  
"Thrawn!" He turned around.  
"The answer is ‘yes’."

THE END

A/N: Yes, it’s really the end. It’s too bad. I loved the story and hope you did too. I remember finishing the last chapter, thinking “What? That’s it? That was too fast! I want more!” It just had too much potential - but it wasn’t meant to be. Anyway, the pairing Leia/Thrawn works very well and it’s always fun to read/write. And thanks again for letting me do this! I just hope I didn't destroy it.

Well, after finishing, I actually felt like writing a bit more and so this little scene was born. I’m still unsure whether it’s a good idea to publish it, as it is NOT part of the original story. So this is NOT REAL – if you know what I mean, but if you want to, you can read it. Enjoy.

****

In a way Luke was still in shock. He shouldn’t be - not really. Still, it all seemed rather sudden and was hard to digest.  
It was late at night and he sat in front of a crackling fire, inside the palace, while it was rainy and cold outside.  
When Dr. Praia saw him, he came over, joining him with a bottle of wine.  
„You seem troubled, Commander.“  
„I take it you have heard the news?“  
Praia handed Luke a full glass of red wine. „Cheers.“ The two glasses met with a clinking sound. „Indeed I have.” He smiled. “To your sister and the commander in chief.“  
Luke looked into the fire, taking his first sip.  
„Do you think he loves her?“ Luke still remembered him saying it on board the shuttle. Had he meant it or had he just said it to tease Leia? He wasn’t sure.  
Praia sighed and sat down next to him „I am a doctor, Commander, not a specialist when it comes to matters of the heart.“ He rolled the glass in his hand, before taking another sip. „As a doctor I can tell you that the Chiss have feelings, just as humans do. Thus, he might love her.“ Then he looked into his glass and took another gulp. „It is a possibility - or he might not. The Grand Admiral is not the emotional type and has never shown an interest in women before. He is a strategist. I am most certainly not, but wouldn’t you agree, that, from a strategic point of view, a relationship with Leia works in his favor?“ He looked at Luke. „Thrawn is the commander in chief of the Imperial Remnant, but still has to fear for his life. Some see him as an unworthy alien, others as a traitor. And then he meets Leia, the young and beautiful daughter of Lord Vader. If he marries her, if he has a child with her…..that would strengthen his position significantly.“  
He sighed again and then smiled at Luke. „I also like to believe that he wasn’t brave enough to tell your father without a ring on her finger.“  
Now Luke smiled too.  
„I see your point.“

Story cover: https://pp.vk.me/c628616/v628616041/8b0d/_asz5qqlyUc.jpg


End file.
